I'm wilder
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Becca Jones, head girl to St Trinians, has been sent to Abby Mount to calm down her wild ways. But what Becca doesn't know is that Kelly Jones may have sent her there to protect her from her fathers grasp. Sequel to Time to Return
1. Meetings And Greetings

It was yet another celebratory party at the worse school in the country, St Trinians. It was Becca Jones and her twin Jay Jones's 16th birthday. Becca was head girl, just like her elder sister and Annabelle Fritton before her; she had only been head girl for two months. She had accomplished a lot in those two months. Kelly had made a rare appearance; she didn't have much time to visit. Kelly hid herself at the back of the room,

"Girls, I think it's time to sing happy birthday to your leader and my best mate," James Hacket, Flash Harrys younger brother, told the girls. The girls began to sing too Becca and Jay,

"Alright girls pipe down!" Becca laughed down the mic, "I say we get ver' ver' drunk and celebrate like true St Trinians!" The girls cheered. They all grabbed drinks and the band began singing. It was Jay who noticed his elder sister; he snuck up behind her,

"'Belle aint comin' is she?" Jay whispered in Kelly's ear causing Kelly to jump in fright,

"Nope, she's at a school called Abbey Mount doing A levels," Jay sighed, he missed Annabelle Fritton, his girlfriend,

"What's this I hear about you and Flash 'Arry?" Jay smirked, "I hear wedding bells,"

"What? Who told you?!" Demanded Kelly, she was hoping to keep it a secret,

"I keep my sources secret. Just to let ya know, Becca is getting more and more wild." Kelly spun round to find Jay was gone. Kelly decided to finally join the party; she looked over to where Becca was. Becca was drinking, dancing with James and having fun. That was nothing new to Kelly. The girls partied the night away; it was turning into a good party nothing stupid had happened,

"Girlys time for bed!" Miss Fritton eventually told the girls, "Harry said he'll come pick you up. But I think you and Harry should stay here for the night because it's too late to drive." Miss Fritton told Kelly, who was completely sober. As soon as Flash had arrived Miss Fritton ushered Kelly and him upstairs. By now all the girls were in the dorm asleep, all but one. Becca had other ideas; she ran outside and got on her dirt bike. James watched her run outside the school, he had a feeling she was going to be a total prat and ride her dirt bike,

"Becca get off the bike and save for when you're sober," James sighed,

"Nah, I am sober ya no. Now hop on lover boy" Becca joked, James did as he was told and climbed on the back of the dirt bike,

"Seriously can you do this stunt in daylight?"

"Stunt? This aint no stunt. We're goin' on a' adventure!" Becca smiled cheekily, she started her bike and drove into the forest that surrounded the grounds. She was heading for the clearing in the middle of the forest where the lake and hut were.

"This is going to be a great birthday." Becca whispered to herself making sure James didn't hear.

It was soon the next day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Kelly woke up next Flash, who was still fast asleep. She climbed out of bed, opened the curtains and opened the window. She smelt the air; it was fresh and pure with no hit of explosives. This was a sign that the girls weren't yet up. In the dorm the girls were starting to wake up with killer hangovers. They got dressed and went down to breakfast. There were two people who weren't at breakfast,

"Kel, where's Becca and James?" Jay asked as he approached Kelly,

"Dunno, you go up to check James's room and I'll go and check Becca's room." Kelly stood up about to leave for the head girls bedroom when a hand pulled her back down into her seat,

"Don't matter," Flash told Kelly, "Both of 'em 'ave just tried to sneak in. By looks of fings there wearin' same clothes as last 'ight." Flash pointed to where Becca and James were standing, Kelly marched over to Becca and grabbed her arm. She pulled Becca down the corridors of St Trinians, she was heading to the head girls room,

"You've gone to far yet again!" Kelly angrily yelled once Becca and she were inside Becca's bedroom, "As head girl you're supposed to be a role model to the rest of the girls!"

"For god's sake Kel, I'm head girl now! I'll do what I want when I want!" Becca yelled back matching the volume of Kelly's voice,

"You have got to learn self control," Kelly an idea came into Kelly's mind, "Your going to go to our Aunt's school," Becca moaned, she hated that place more then Cheltnem Ladies College, "Don't even moan about it or protest, your going and that's final!" Kelly stormed out of the room, Becca smirked,

"Girls while I'm gone my partner in crime's in charge." Becca called out to the empty room she knew the girls were watching her, they usually did. The girls were crowded around Lucy's laptop in the dorm,

"WAHOO!" Taylor punched the air. Taylor was the eldest St Trinian; she came back to St Trinians when she heard Becca was head girl. Sadly Taylor was the only one that did. Taylor rushed to Becca's room to find Becca. Becca was already packing,

"Leaving straight away?" Taylor asked as she entered he room,

"'Fraid so," Becca sighed, "Don't worry Tay, I'll run away from the school tonight and return back 'ere," Becca smirked,

"Nah," Taylor started "I bet ya a tenner that you'll be kicked out wif in a week," Placing bets about Becca being kicked out was easy money,

"I bet I'll be expelled within two days." Becca grinned mischievously; she had already hatched a plan to get kicked out. Becca and Taylor shook hands,

"Packed yet?" Kelly said appearing at the door, Becca nodded. She said goodbye to Taylor and followed Kelly to the awaiting car. Flash was sat in the driving seat; Kelly wasn't coming on this journey she had to get back to work. Flash started the car and set off down the St Trinian drive with Becca staring out the back window watching her home fade away,

"At least it's Flash driving this time and at least I know it won't be long till I return." Becca told herself.

The drive to Abbey Mount wasn't very long; St Trinians and Abbey Mount were only an hour apart. Flash pulled up outside Abby Mount, he stepped outside the car and took Becca's belonging out of the boot. Becca also stepped out of the car only to be greeted by her aunt,

"Welcome to Abbey Mount Rebecca," Mrs Kingsley greeted, "Kelly rang ahead to warn us of your arrival. She also explained the reasons why you would be attending here. Your aware of the rules and expectations, while your here Kate will be helping you out," Mrs Kingsley turned on her heel and walked off, on the way back inside Mrs Kingsley stopped to talk to a girl,

"Do what you did with Poppy, if anyone can sort Poppy out they can sort Rebecca Jones out!" She whispered in the girl's ear. The girl smiled and walked over to Becca,

"Hi I'm Kate, I'll be your big sister," Kate greeted,

"I'm Becca and I wouldn't waste ya time on looking after me because I'll be out a here in two days," Becca smirked, "So I'm guessin' I'll be in your dorm?" Kate nodded; Becca grabbed her trunk and followed Kate towards the dorm,

"You lot so need to install lifts or something!" Becca panted as she walked in the dorm. There were four girls already in there, "So which beds mine?" Becca asked, Kate pointed to a bed. Becca wheeled her trunk over and began unpacking. When she had finished she pulled her laptop out,

"No Wi-Fi 'round here," A girl told Becca, "I'm Poppy nice to meet ya,"

"I know Wi-Fi don't work around here, I'll just go see Fred Flintstone later he'll have a plug in thing. Nice to meet you Poppy, I'm Becca Jones but there's no point in learning my name because I'll only be here for a maximum of two days," Becca smirked, she hardly ever lost a bet to Taylor,

"Well there's only one way to get expelled and that's to kiss Freddie Kingsley. But good luck trying because he's gotta girlfriend," Kate winked at Poppy,

"Ewww, I'm so not kissing Fred. Besides I'm head girl to the most rebellious school in the country! Getting expelled from here won't take much effort," Becca chuckled to herself, "So who's who?"

"I'm Drippy," A frizzy haired girl said, "Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Camilla but just call me Kiki," A dark haired girl introduced herself, "Never call me Camilla! And it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl smiled,

"I'm Josie," The last came up to Becca, "Did you say you knew Freddie Kingsley?"

"Nope I never said I knew him. I implied that I knew him," Becca corrected, there was a knock at the door, "Save by the knock," Becca muttered. Kate answered the door and let the knocker in,

"Freddie if you get caught in here your going to be in so much shit!" Poppy said seriously,

"I have permission to be here, in fact I've been told to welcome a new pupil," Everyone looked at Becca,

"Alrigh' Flintstone?" Becca smirked, Freddie sighed "Guessin' that mummy dearest has sent ya,"

"Wait your Freddie's sister?!" Poppy interrupted, Becca began to laugh,

"No Poppy," Becca managed to spit out,

"I had a feeling you would want to access the Internet and keep in contact with your girls so here," Freddie gave Becca something that looked like a memory stick,

"Tar, by the way is Poppy the one that's supposed to be wild?" Becca asked Freddie while looking at Poppy, Freddie nodded. Becca began thinking,

"Don't even think about it," Freddie sighed, he knew Becca was going to hatch a plan that would end up getting her or Poppy expelled, "Right I better be off, Mummy dearest said you can sit at the head table at lunch if you like," Freddie walked towards the door and turned around to face Becca, "By the way, there are two ex-St Trinians here one is the head girl, she's called Polly, the other one is good mates with Polly, she goes by the name of Annabelle." Freddie walked out of the room closing the door behind him,

"There's this thing we have here and it's called a door." Drippy told Becca who was climbing out the window,

"No shit Sherlock!" Becca yelled before she disappeared from view,

"Hmm, she reminds me of someone." Kiki said looking at Poppy. Becca had walked along the roof she spotted a girl with long, curly brown hair. Becca climbed through the window and tapped the brunette on the shoulder. The brunette turned around,

"Miss me 'Belle?" Becca greeted, Annabelle nodded she was speechless, "Don't worry Kel, knows I'm 'ere. In fact she's the one that sent me here," Becca said clenching her teeth at the thought of Kelly,

"How the hell did ya get in? I mean you've been expelled from loads of schools!"

"I'm Kingsley's niece, she's an old St Trinian but she don't act like it any more." Becca and Annabelle began talking and catching up. They spent hours talking and it soon got dark, Becca said her goodbyes to Annabelle, climbed back out the window and headed back to her room,

"Miss me?" Becca smiled,

"Not really," Joked Drippy, "What are you doing? Its lights out in 5," Becca was getting changed into her St Trinian clothes,

"I'm goin' back to St T's with 'Belle, have no fear I'll be back before dawn-ish," Becca smirked, "Anyone comin'?" No-one answered "Freddie's covering for us so we won't get caught,"

"I'm coming." Poppy grinned. They waited until Matron had turned the lights off, then they walked carefully down to the front entrance where Annabelle was waiting,

"How are we getting there then?" Annabelle asked,

"Freddie's lent me his car, it's two seated but it should fit four of us if we sit on the hood," Becca explained,

"Four? Who else is comin'?" Asked Poppy,

"Me Trouble," Said Freddie as he approached the three girls, "You seriously didn't think I'd let Becca drive did you? She's a very reckless driver and abit of an adrenaline junkie." Becca and Annabelle laughed at this comment. Freddie walked over his car and gestured the girls to get in. He started up the car and drove off. Destination St Trinians defenders of anarchy.

* * *

**Soo whatcha think? **


	2. Sneaking In, Running Out

It was late in the night and all the St Trinian girls where asleep. A classic car tried to sneak down the St Trinian drive. No one noticed it coming; the First Years weren't on look out. The driver hid the car behind some trees and bushes out of plain sight. The passengers jumped out of the car, not bothering to open the doors. One of the passengers was wearing St Trinian uniform, accessorised just like the other uniforms, she also seemed like she had power. She poked her head around the bushes to check if the coast was clear, clearly she wasn't supposed to be here. She got down on her stomach and began army crawling, along the grass, towards the building; it looked like she didn't want to get caught. But who would? The local people had heard stories and rumours about what happened to those caught trespassing on St Trinian ground. Most of the people that did trespass were never seen again, those that did return returned insane. Hardly anyone dared step foot in St Trinians, there has been rumours that even the army are to scared to step foot there. These girls could make the worlds toughest men run back to their mothers crying. Yet these four teenagers dared to trespass, the leader of the group showed no fear. The brunette with curly locks behind her also showed no fear because she knew St Trinian girls could smell fear a mile away. She had learnt her lesson about showing the girls fear. The only boy of the group tried not to show his fear, he wasn't worried about him. He was worried about meeting the Posh Totties again, he hoped they would leave him be and not mention the last encounter. The last girl of the group had no fear; she hadn't heard the stories that surrounded the most rebellious school in the country. She had thought herself quite daring, other people thought this to. But, compared to these girls the most feared and respected gangsters would look like complete and utter angels. Once they had reached the end of the grass, the fearless leader began plotting her plan,

"Right, we're only here to set up for next Saturday, get the code to reconnect the cameras and to get some decent booze. Freddie if anything happens take Poppy and go back to Abbey Mount, don't worry 'bout me and 'Belle 'cause we'll just take the dirt bike back," Becca began explaining, "Try not to reveal yourself to anyone," Becca looked at Annabelle, "Not even Jay or Miss F. Ok?"

"Fine, but if they see me and greet me I'll make up an excuse," Annabelle promised,

"Don't mention me. That goes for all of you, we don't know if Kellys still here or not. She finds out I'm here all of us will be in the dog house," Sighed Becca, she desperately wanted to reveal herself and reassure her girls, "Right. There is a rope ladder that leads to the head girl's room, well my room. Freddie and Poppy will go in that way, whatever you do don't go in the girls dorm," Becca warned, "We don't wanna repeat of last time," Becca muttered under her breath,

"So where we meetin' and how are you getting in?" Poppy asked,

"Me and 'Belle are gonna use the front entrance, 'cause we're more darin'," Becca joked "we'll meet you on the roof Freddie should know the way. Now move, remember don't get caught! Poppy if you loose Freddie ring me and I'll come get you, if anyone says any thing say you're under the highest St Trinian protection." Poppy nodded and followed Freddie around the back of the school,

"What the hell is the highest St Trinian protection?" asked Annabelle,

"Kelly's protection, my protection and your protection. The protection of true St Trinians, the protection of the great leaders," Becca explained,

"The protection of great head girls?" Becca nodded and gestured Annabelle to follow her. Becca and Annabelle stuck to the walls, they made there way to the front entrance. They pushed the squeaky doors open an inch and slide inside. The main reception was deserted; the only person in there was a snoring Beverly, who had earphones plugged in her ears with music blasting out. The first job to do was the most dangerous; Becca had decided to reconnect the cameras. In order to reconnect the cameras to her laptop she had to get a code, a code which was kept with the geeks in the dorm where the girls were asleep. Becca snuck up the main staircase with Annabelle following close behind her. They kept looking around the corners, just in case anyone was awake and roaming about. A few corner checks later and they had reached a door. The door was covered with pictures and warnings, behind this door was sleeping St Trinians. Becca turned the handle and slide inside the room with caution. Annabelle stayed outside to keep look out.

The room was almost pitch black; the geek's world map gave off some light. Becca got down on her hands and knees and headed towards the geek's part of the dorm. Becca began looking around for abit of paper. After a few minutes of looking, Becca gave up looking around the geek's part. She was sure the geeks had the code; in fact she was sure she gave them strict instructions about keeping that code safe. Becca had a little think about where the code could be. Becca thought the geeks may have put the code on a laptop so she looked around for a laptop, the geeks had to many laptops for Becca to check. Becca had another think, she thought about how the geeks operate and where they kept important documents. The head geek's laptop came to Becca's mind, Becca looked over at Lucy but there was no sign of any laptop. Near Lucy's bed was a computer, the only thing important about that computer was that it held some important documents about the trading and business partners that the geeks were currently doing business with. Becca's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. Becca slowly creped towards the main computer, she had no idea how she was going to turn it on silently, this computer was a noisy one. Becca's finger hovered near the power button, she tried to push it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Getting this code was important but not getting caught was the main priority. Becca brought her hovering finger back down to her side. She looked over at Bianca and the other Rude Girls, Becca spotted something peaking out of Charlie's pillow. It was a small piece of paper with what looked like letters, symbols and numbers written on. Becca smiled in triumph, the Rude Girls always steal things off the geeks. Becca carefully removed the paper and replaced it with a card. Becca crawled over to the First Years, she found herself at the foot of Tania's hammock. Tania was asleep cuddling her most prized possession, Kelly's old hockey stick. Apart of Becca was surprised that the twins still idolised Kelly. But the other part of Becca was proud of the twin's loyalty. The twins were getting older and more mature; they started taking more interest in their appearance and they started paying more attention to the local lads. Even though the twins were growing up they still liked to blow things up and get dirty. Becca licked her thumb and wiped a smudge of dirt of Tania's face; she also pulled the cover up and tucked her in. Becca cared for the twins and the other First Years just like Kelly had taught her to.

Becca was about to exit the dorm when music broken the silence. Becca realised it was her phone; she had forgot to put it on silent. The darkness was taken over by light and the sleeping lionesses began to wake to find their prey stumbling around in their den. Becca had to get out before she was recognised and before the alarm was sounded. Becca answered her phone and ran out the dorm,

"Poppy where are you and where's Freddie?... You woke Taylor up?!" Becca hung up the phone and ran towards the head girl's room with Annabelle following behind. Becca had to rescue Poppy and Freddie before something bad happened. Taylor was holding Poppy and Freddie at knife point,

"Like I said we're under the highest St Trinian protection!" Poppy tried explaining to Taylor,

"Who's protection ya unda then?" Taylor snarled,

"Ours!" Becca yelled as she burst through the door, "Tay put the knife down for god's sake," Taylor did as requested, Poppy let out a sigh of relief. Poppy's relief was sort lived though,

"What part of highest protect..." something hit Becca's head "Ion." Becca finished as she fell to the ground. Freddie looked at the doorway which was now occupied by St Trinians. The Posh Totties pushed their way through the crowd,

"Oh my god!" they squealed with the normal hand gestures, "Freddie where have you been?" Chelsea excitedly asked,

"Never mind that! Look at the body on the floor!" Bella, the other Posh Tottie, screamed, "Quick hide the body! I'm too gorgeous for the slammer; all the other prisoners would get jealous of my good looks!" She panicked. Zoe, head emo, rolled her eyes,

"She's not dead airheads." Poppy and Taylor knelt at Becca's side trying to figure out what to do. Becca being stirring, she opened her eyes,

"Where am I?" She asked,

"At St Trinians the twins hit ya 'round ya 'ead 'nd knocked ya out," Taylor explained,

"What's St Trinians?" Becca stuttered. Taylor looked towards Bianca for help, Bianca shrugged her shoulders,

"St Trinians is ya 'ome Becca, 'member?" Becca shook her head,

"Who's Becca?"

"Your names Becca," Freddie butted in, "Looks like she's got memory loss." Becca smirked at this comment,

"How could I forget my home," Becca laughed, Taylor smiled at least Becca was ok, "Now which idiot decided to hit me around me noggin?" the twins stepped forward with apologetic faces, "Nice shot!" Becca beamed. Becca got up of the floor and dusted her self off, she looked around for Annabelle's face, "Ok, girls what have you with Fritton?"

"We saw her going to Miss Fritton's office." Replied the twins in unison,

"Great," Becca's voice was dripping with sarcasium, "Right, twins go get some of your finest vodka. Freddie go with the twins and show them to your car," Freddie and the twins exited the room; "First Years, Flammables, Eco's and Emos go back to the dorm. Totties look after Poppy, Bianca and Taylor make sure the Totties don't corrupt Poppy!" Becca ordered, almost everyone had cleared out of the room. The only people that were left were the Geeks, the Totties, Poppy, the Rude Girls, Bianca and Taylor, "Rude Girls you're going to create a distraction and you've got to get Miss F away from 'Belle so I can get her out. Geeks you're going to be my eyes and ears. I'm going to get 'Belle out of there, then I'll come get Poppy then back to the car and finally back to Abbey Mount. I was never here!" The Rude Girls set up some instruments and mics, with help from some geeks. They were going to use music as a way to get Miss Fritton's attention. All of a sudden music blasted through the hallways of St Trinians School. The music was so loud that you could fell the walls vibrating,

"What on earth are they doing now? Stay here Annabelle I shall go have a look see." Smiled Miss Fritton, she walked out of her office leaving Annabelle behind. Miss Fritton headed towards the noise; the geeks gave Becca to signal that the coast was clear. Becca ran into Miss Fritton's office and grabbed Annabelle by the elbow and ran out in less then a minute. Before Becca let the office she made sure to drop a card. Becca told Annabelle to go back to the car while she rescued Poppy from the Totties clutches. Becca ran back to the head girl's room, where she left Poppy, to find it empty. Becca ran to the dorm to check there but she wasn't there either, so Becca ran to where the music was blasting out but there was still no sign of Poppy Moore. Becca checked the common room but that was deserted too. Finally Becca checked the Posh Totties walk in wardrobe; she found Poppy trying on the Totties designer clothes. Becca looked around the room but couldn't see Taylor or Bianca, that's why Poppy was in here. Becca walked over to Poppy and grabbed her arm and pulled her out kicking and screaming like a toddler. Becca dragged Poppy to Freddie's car; they all got in and sped off back to Abbey Mount before they got caught.

* * *

**Happy St Georges day to all you english peoples :)**


	3. Uh Oh We're In Trouble

They got back to Abbey Mount at about 1am. They thought they had gotten away with leaving the grounds late at night but they were so wrong. Foot steps could be heard approaching them. They of course panicked but that was natural. Becca snatched the car keys of Freddie and told him, Poppy and Annabelle to hide. She did after all promise them they wouldn't get caught and Becca wanted to get in as much trouble as possible so it was a win win situation. Poppy, Freddie and Annabelle watched on as the Abbey Mount matron and headmistress come into view,

"Rebecca Jones what are you doing out of bed at one in the morning?" yelled Matron, Becca shrugged which annoyed Matron even more,

"Fancied a walk I suppose," Becca smirked; she wanted to annoy Matron as much as possible,

"Liar!" screeched Matron,

"And what makes you say that,"

"By the uniform you are wearing Rebecca," Mrs Kingsley interrupted, "You've either been or planning on leaving the grounds to go to St Trinians, now which is?"

"Does it really matter? 'Cause if it does then it shouldn't because you've caught me in what I've done or about to do. Therefore it doesn't affect you if I've done or about to do anything wrong, either way I'm in detention," Becca explained trying to confuse Matron and Mrs Kingsley,

"And what are you doing with Freddie's car keys?" Becca shrugged again, "Would Rebecca and her partners in crime be at my office at 9am sharp tomorrow. I suggest you come out of the bushes and go straight to bed!" Mrs Kingsley walked off with Matron following her. Freddie, Poppy and Annabelle stumbled out the out the bushes,

"Just like last summer init Flintstone," Freddie laughed, "Common gals I think we better get back to bed or the dragons will eat us alive!" They made there way back to the dorms and crashed out on their beds. Tomorrow, well today, was going to be eventful.

Becca woke to find four faces hovering over hers. Becca screamed in fright which made Kate, Drippy, Kiki and Josie laugh,

"What? Wait what's the time?"

"Half past 9," answered Kate, "So, how'd it go last night? We'd ask Poppy but she went off somewhere."

"SHIT!" Becca yelled, "We got caught and me, Poppy, Annabelle and Freddie are supposed to be in Mrs K's office." Becca panted as she got into her uniform and ran out of the door. She sprinted into Mrs Kingsley's office to find a furious Kelly Jones standing next to Mrs Kingsley. Becca looked at her partners in crime. Freddie hung his head in shame; Becca wondered who had had a go at him. Poppy had a 'whatever' look plastered across her face while Annabelle had an apologetic face. Becca had a felling it had been Kelly, who shouted at her,

"Ya no there's a song that comes into my mind when your all looking like that," Becca joked, "It goes like this," Becca began singing in hope it would distract Kelly enough to make her forget about shouting at her, "Uh oh we're in trouble, somethin's come along and it's burst our bubble. Yeah, yeah, uh oh we're in trouble gotta get home quick march on the double..." Kelly interrupted Becca,

"Sit down! You can't joke your self out of this one!" Kelly yelled Becca did as she was told. Becca knew when to push Kelly and Becca knew now wasn't the time, "Disobeying instructions again?" Kelly started, Becca shrugged, "And what's worse is you dropped Annabelle and Freddie in it!"

"Mhmm," Becca said not paying much attention, she was to busy singing Uh Oh we're in trouble in her head,

"As for you Annabelle I don't know whether to be proud that you're acting like a Trinian or disappointed that you let Becca leave the grounds! You're supposed to be the sensible one!" Kelly ranted at Annabelle,

"I'm s-sorry Kelly, I s-should of known b-better." Annabelle stuttered, she hated it when Kelly lost her temper especially with her,

"You two need to pull your act together! As head girls you should know how much the younger girls look up to you. If they see you pulling stunts like that, they'll think its ok and do the same thing!" Becca rolled her eyes; she had had enough of this,

"Have you heard yourself? Where's Kelly Jones gone? Because the girl standing before me isn't the Kelly I'm proud to call my sister!" Becca challenged Kelly, "Ever since you became head girl and secret agent or whatever you've become less like a St Trinian and more like an Abbey Mount or a Cheltnem girl!"

"Nothing wrong with being an Abbey Mount girl" Poppy butted in, Becca silenced Poppy and continued,

"I can't fake the way I feel, I was born to keep it real. Hockey sticks and balls of steel, I'm a St Trinian." Becca recited to Poppy,

"Act like one then!" Kelly screamed at Becca,

"I am! It's you who needs to act like a St Trinian Kelly not me." Becca stormed out the room, making sure she slammed the door. Becca walked back up to her dorm and fell onto her bed. She picked up her pillow and chucked it towards door in anger. Poppy stepped into the room only to be met by a flying pillow. Becca apologised and explained how the pillow was meant for door and not her face,

"Fuck this," Becca yelled after 5 minutes of non stop thinking. She got up off her bed and packed a few belongings into a small shoulder bag, "I do as I damn well please! Until the end St Trinians, defenders of anarchy!" Becca chanted to herself, she slung her bag over her shoulder. She was about to open the door when someone knocked on the door. Becca opened the door to find a saddened Kelly,

"Victorious, rebellious. We do as we damn well please! Until the end St Trinians, defenders of anarchy!" Kelly chanted as Becca opened the door. Becca slammed the door in Kelly's face and stormed over to her bed. Kelly opened the door and walked over to Becca,

"Leave now Kelly!" Becca yelled, she was still annoyed at Kelly for telling her to act like a St Trinian when Kelly wasn't in the first place,

"Not until we're on better grounds. Common Becca what's happened to us? I mean we used to be like Tania and Tara," Becca took a deep breath,

"You became head girl and forgot how to have fun. You also forgot that family comes first. Poppy could you leave because this may get ugly," Poppy nodded and left the room to go to lessons

"St Trinian girls are family. I had to take things more seriously; if you remember the school was close to being officially bankrupt,"

"If you could just see your self Kelly you would see what I see. You'd see Aunt Catherine; look where she's ended up," Kelly sighed, she knew Becca was right,

"Maybe I have changed. But you need to carm down abit, trying to sneak in with James at breakfast isn't acceptable behaviour for a head girl. I know JJ French and previous head girls have done that but you should know better. You have the family's reputation at stake." Kelly got and left Becca to think about what she said. Becca looked out of her window and watched Kelly leave. Becca left her room, she wasn't going to lessons. Becca felt it was time to see Polly; she had no idea where to find Polly so she went to ask Annabelle. Becca had no idea which room number was Annabelle's; the only way for Becca to reach Annabelle's room was to climb out of the window. Becca climbed out the window and walked along the roof. She soon saw an upset St Trinian sitting on her bed. Becca climbed through the window and approached Annabelle, Becca comforted Annabelle. Becca knew what it felt like to have Kelly yell at you for the first time and it wasn't a pleasant thing. Becca knew it was her fault that Annabelle got in trouble with Kelly and she felt guilt about it. It wasn't very often Becca felt guilt or pity, in many ways Becca was like Kelly. Kelly would never show her emotions and that had rubbed off on Becca over the years. When Kelly had became head girl she forgot how to have fun, she had a lot of work to at St Trinians because of the state JJ French had left it in. That was the reason Becca and Kelly had grown apart and the reason Becca and Taylor had gotten closer. Taylor reminded her of the fun loving Kelly she adored and idolised. The first time Becca went missing Kelly blamed herself, she was determined to find her and bring her back. Kelly had promised herself when she got Becca back she would spend more time with her. The second time Becca went missing Kelly once again started to blame herself. These were the only times she showed her emotions. Taylor and Polly had noticed this and told Becca, who was now telling Annabelle. It took Annabelle's mind off Kelly shouting at her. "Do you know where Polly's dorm is?" Becca eventually asked Annabelle. Annabelle nodded her head and told Becca that she was in Polly's dorm. Polly walked in right on cue, "You never miss a cue do ya Poll?" Becca chuckled,

"What are you doing here? I thought you Annabelle's successor?" Polly asked,

"Kelly sent me 'ere to learn self control or summit stupid like that, Taylors standing in for me while I'm here. Need a favour Poll," Polly nodded, to tell Becca to carry on, "I need two passes to get out of lesson and grounds. And could you keep an eye on the girls? I've got the code for the cameras,"

"Sure, but the passes have to be confirmed by the headmistress."

"Leave Mrs Kingsley to me" Becca gave Polly the code while Polly gave Becca two passes. Becca said her thanks and left the room by the window. Becca got back to her room to find her room mates gossiping,

"Hey ho," Becca greeted them as climbed back through the window,

"Do you have a phobia of doors? Because every time we see you you're always climbing in or out the window!" Drippy joked,

"Yup," Becca said popping the p, "Poppy fancy going into town with me tomorrow? I have passes off the head girl," Poppy nodded,

"The head girl never gives out passes to anyone. So how did you get them?" Kiki questioned,

"Lets just say I have people who know people," Becca smirked, "I don't just have power at St T's ya no!"

"St T's?" Kate asked, "What's St T's?"

"Google it, 'cause all of us will be going there on Saturday and you'll need to know what to expect. If nothing comes up search Fritton, Jones or Hacket and look at the connection between the names." All of a sudden Polly came bursting through the door,

"Becca you might wanna see this," She panted, "There's two Cheltnems wondering around the school, one looks like Thwaites Jr." Polly handed Becca the laptop she was carrying, Becca placed it on her bed. Every one in the room started crowding around,

"Is it me or is that Harriet?" Poppy pointed at the person standing next to Verity,

"Looks like it," said Josie,

"Hmm, Harriet's the one obsessed with Freddie, right?" Becca asked as she pulled out her phone, she began texting Taylor to warn her of the intruding Cheltnems and to tell her to keep them at the school until Saturday so Becca could take care of them personally.

"Look there's that wanna be gangster that threatened to stab me!" Poppy pointed out,

"Taylor's a chav Poppy..." Drippy corrected, everyone stared at Drippy in shock, "What she is!"

"Hmm," Becca began thinking, "Eco!" Becca randomly said. Drippy's face went blank, "Hmm now what was the name?" Becca began thinking, "Now was it Daisy? Maybe it was Chantelle? No wait I think it might be Celery? I swear the name rhymed with tequila. Don't worry I'm sure it will come to me sooner," Everyone turned their attention back to Polly's laptop,

"I'm afraid me dearest Cheltnems we 'ave ran outa body bags," Taylor admitted, "Tabby, Sara, Megan and Ellie Cheltnem alert and this time it aint Becca!" four first years came sprinting towards Taylor. They looked at Verity and Harriet with blood thirsty expressions. The four young girls walked towards the intruders menacingly, "Reminds me when they took me and Dawn." Laughed Becca as she remembered when those exact girls had taken her and her friend hostage,

_Woah," said Becca holding her hands up, "We haven't officially met but you may have heard of me. I'm Becca, Becca Jones,"_

"_Really?" Megan's voice dripping with sarcasm, the four first years started jabbing Becca and Dawn,_

"_Alright, alright, I'm guessing your gonna kidnap us and hold us prisoner in the storage sheds?" The First Years didn't answer they just continued to jab Becca and Dawn, they took off there ties and tied them around Dawns and Becca's hands. They used they hockey sticks to guide there new prisoners down the halls until they reached a door, it didn't have holes in like most of the doors at the school had but it had graffiti on it,_

"_Tay 'nd Beks was 'ere" Dawn read aloud, she looked at Becca who was still smiling. The four First Years shoved the two older Cheltnems in the room behind the door. They slammed the door shut causing dust to unsettle._

Polly closed her laptop lid, "Matron will be coming for lights out in like ten minutes so I'm going back to my dorm. I'll keep an eye on St T's for you Becca, I understand your concern. Especially with Taylor in charge! Night girls" Polly left the room and headed back to her dorm.

"CELIA!" Becca suddenly burst out, "That's the name! Celia!"

"Wondered how long till you figured it out. Keep it to your self for now please?" Becca nodded and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be Tuesday and that meant four days until Becca could see her beloved home again.


	4. Jones Manor

The next day Becca and Poppy left the grounds of Abbey Mount, with permission this time. They caught the bus into the small village that was close to the school. It was only a 20 minute ride and the girls filled those 20 minutes by getting used to each other, "So what's the wildest thing you've ever done? I've heard you're Abbey Mounts wild child,"

"The wildest thing I did was jump over a cliff with my dad's girlfriend's clothes. Everyone thought I was mental to do it. But I thought I made my point that day, that's how I ended up at Abby Mount. What about you?" Poppy questioned,

"That's a hard question," smiled Becca, "Well whenever I return to St Trinians I always make an entrance. One time me and my friend got on my dirt bike and blow up the storage sheds. We did like a die hard and rode out of the explosion. That was funny especially Annabelle's face when she saw the stunt. A few months ago I returned to St Trinians on Annabelle's birthday. This time I got locked up like the Cheltnems did last night. I found the key to the door and my dirt bike hidden in the room. I unlocked the door, jumped on the bike and sped down the halls towards the music. That stunt ended with me smashing through a window on the bike!" Becca laughed as Poppy's jaw dropped. The bus soon stopped in the village. Poppy tried to drag Becca to the Cancer Research shop but Becca walked off in a different direction. Becca headed towards the hair dresser, which was the only reason why she wanted to come into the village. Becca walked in and sat down. A boy, about Becca's age, walked over towards Becca, "Tea miss?" he asked Becca

"Brad?" Becca asked, the boys face stretched into a cheesy grin as he nodded,

"Becca, what are you doin' down this end? When did you get back?" Brad asked Becca, "Wait what trouble you in this time?" he said before Becca could answer any of his questions,

"Shockingly, none" Becca said disappointed, a plump man walked over "I'll think I'll have a bob this time but not to short please." The man nodded and started cutting away at Becca's hair, "So Brad, how's Emma?"

"I have no idea. She's been hanging around at this school that's like an hour away; it was called Sant Tranions or something." Brad told Becca, "Apparently she has a bloke down there," Becca's eyes burned with rage.

"You mean St Trinians. I'm the head girl there and James sells the girls products, he's the only decent lad around those parts. I have the feeling somebody's not being faithful," Becca said through clenched teeth. Emma had always been after James, at one point James was hers until Becca came along. James loved the way Becca loved life. He spotted the wild side of Becca and instantly loved that too. It wasn't long until they got together and everyone started calling them Bonnie and Clyde. The wild, St Trinian side of Becca was starting to disappear. This was because of James; he was the only person to succeed at calming and taming a St Trinian. The day Kelly found and took Becca back to St Trinians was the day Emma began moving in on James. "Becca, James wouldn't cheat on you. When he dated Emma he was miserable, he hated how she always wanted to control him. Emma would be foolish to try it on with James, remember when you came back with one of your friends and she ran up the tree in fright?" Becca chuckled,

"That was funny," Becca smiled, Becca's hair was finished, "Wow! I look like Kelly but with out the black hair and its abit longer then Kellys old bob. I love it!" Becca concluded. Becca paid and left the shop,

"How do you know Brad?" asked Poppy as soon as the door to the shop had closed,

"I ran away from my dad when he first took me from St T's. I found my mum and twin and lived down here; I used to go to the local public school and that's how I met Brad." Becca answered,

"Common, lets go to Cancer Research."

"Nah Oxford streets calling us!" Becca smiled,

"That's in London... Are you flunking geography?"

"Nope, I'm passing that. Shockingly" Becca answered, "We'll just go to my house and get Jeeves to drive us there. I'll book us in a hotel and then we can shop all day tomorrow"

"And Mrs K'?" Poppy didn't want to get in trouble for going to London,

"Leave her to me. Besides she can't say no to me!" Becca joked, "Just to warn you, you're the first friend that has stepped foot in my house. You'll see why and I know you'll understand why." Becca shoved Poppy into a taxi and gave the driver the address to Becca's house. The driver looked at Becca in amazement, "Why, would two young ladies be going to visit a place like that?" asked the taxi suspiciously,

"I believe that is our business!" Becca menacingly said, "Just take us there and don't be expecting a tip!" The driver did as he was told. The people in the village were very interested in what happened at the Jones household. There were rumours that surround the place, just like there were at St Trinians. No one in the village knew much about the Jones family. The Jones didn't socialise with the village people, they were far to busy with more important things. There were storeys that surround the Jones's past. Some people thought they were murders lying low while others thought they were Royalty. The house it self didn't help the storeys, the last time any of the village people stepped foot in there was back in the eighteen hundreds. On rare occasions people had been seen entering and exiting the house but half of the time they had been men in suits. Once somebody thought they saw gangsters enter the gates of Jones manor that was how the murder rumour started. None of the rumours were actually true they weren't even close to what really happens at Jones manor. The taxi pulled up outside a black iron gate,

"You won't get in. The villagers have tried for years," the driver warned the two girls,

"I'm no villager," Becca stated proudly,

"No tourist has ever got'on in either. Fiver for cab fair," the man held out his hand, Becca paid the man,

"I'm no tourist either and keep the change. Consider it a tip,"

"Then who are you? They only have a son and thanks for the change."

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to the rumours about my mother's house." Becca said trying not to smirk. She turned on heel and walked towards the voice box near the gates, "Let us in! Tis I, the great delinquent!" Becca joked,

"Which one, Mr to-cool-for-school or Miss I-can't-help-the-fact-that-I'm-wild?" was the reply, Becca could almost imagine the person giving the reply rolling their eyes,

"Oi, I'm not wild!" Becca said trying to sound hurt, "Gonna let me and Freddie's girl in then?" the person giving the replies sighed,

"Very well Miss Jones. I believe one of your dirt bikes is parked in the normal place, I shall notify your mother that you are on your way up with Freddie Kingsley's current girlfriend."

"Cheers and she's called Poppy Moore. I'll be up there in five, see ya in a mosey." The gates began opening, Becca and Poppy stepped inside the gates. Becca looked back at the taxi driver, whose jaw dropped to his feet in shock, "Still there? You can tell the villages Rebecca Jones is in town!" Becca yelled to the astonished man as the gates started to close. Becca led Poppy to where there was a dirt bike parked. "It's not a long walk to the house; it's just easy to drive." Becca told Poppy as they hopped onto the bike and drove off down the drive towards Jones manor. It was roughly a two minute drive. "Wow! This makes my place look tiny!" Poppy exclaimed, "You never told me you were rich,"

"I've not told anyone. Even though I'm grateful for this life style I don't want anyone to know that I've got it. I just want people to like for me and not my cash, so please not a word of this to anyone." Becca was about to open the front doors, to Poppy's amazement they were opened for her, "Becca it's been to long!" a woman, who looked like she was in her 40s, greeted Becca

"Absence makes the heart grow founder. Mum this is Poppy Moore, Freddie's girl. Don't worry Freddie picked a good 'en, she acts like a St Trinian." Becca told her mother, Beccas mother greeted Poppy. "Right I'm going up to my room to change. Then we're off to London to abit of shoppin' ok?" Becca asked her mum,

"As long as Jeeves goes with you I'm ok with it. Now, Rod and I are going for a walk about the grounds." Becca dragged Poppy in the house. Poppy stood there memorised,

"_This is one beautiful house!" _she thought. She was right it was a beautiful house; it had a welcoming feeling to it. There were windows all around the house, and the walls were painted in creams and other carm colours. The entrance hall appeared spacious even when there was a giant main staircase occupying it. Becca pulled Poppy up the staircase; causing her to snap out of the dream like state that Poppy was currently in. Poppy followed Becca down a corridor that had paintings hanging on the wall. Poppy could have sworn some of the eyes were following her every move as she walked down that corridor. Becca led Poppy through a door that opened into a bright bedroom. Poppy presumed this was Becca's room. The room had a light laminate floor and sky blue walls with clouds painted on at the top. There was a king sized bed with a spotty duvet with matching pillows sitting on top. On the ceiling was a pattern. It had a 'T' in the middle; underneath that 'T' it read St Trinians. "I see you've discovered the St Trinian coat of arms." Becca smiled at her mention of St Trinians,

"What does 'Non illegitimis carborundum' mean?" Poppy asked as she tried to pronounce the Latin words,

"It means don't let the bastards get you down. It's the school motto. Where ever you look in this house you shall always see references to St Trinians School," Becca said with pride in her voice, "Feel free to look about my room while I take a shower. But please don't stray from this room, it's easy to get lost in the grounds." Becca smiled sweetly and disappeared behind a door that led to her en suit bathroom. Poppy had a look around Becca's room. There was a flat screen television, to the left of the king sized bed, hanging on the wall. In a far corner of the room there was a computer desk with a laptop resting on top of it. Next to that was an IPod stereo system with an IPod plugged in. Poppy walked over and started flicking through the songs on the IPod. Music started blasting out; Poppy thought it was the IPod until she noticed Becca's Samsung jet vibrating and ringing. "Becca your phones ringing"

"It's alright that's James's ring, just leave it, I'll call him back when I can be arsed!" Becca yelled back to Poppy. Poppy ignored the constant ringing of the phone; she found a photo album and began looking each picture. Once again Becca's phone was ringing but it was a different ring tone, "Becca someone else is calling now," Poppy called to Becca, "Some one named Jay"

"Just leave it I'll ring him back after I've rang James back" Poppy turned her attention back to the photo album she was looking at. There was a picture of Becca and Taylor with alcohol in their hands waving at the camera. There was another picture of Becca standing in the middle of two blonde, innocent looking twins. One picture caught Poppy's eye, just like the other pictures Becca was standing in them. The thing that caught Poppy's eye was the girl that stood next to Becca, Poppy thought it looked like Drippy. The difference between this girl and Drippy was that Drippy didn't have colours in her hair nor did she dress in what looked like recycled materials sown together. Yet again Becca's phone rang; Poppy sighed and looked at the caller ID "It's Taylor now!" Becca re-entered the room,

"Wow, I feel loved," Becca joked as she took the phone from Poppy and answered it, "Hola Amigo!" Becca greeted, "Jesus Tay calm down, I was in the shower... yeah me and Poppy kinda guessed that every ones been trying to get a hold of me," Becca said sarcastically, "Taylor breath and say that again... Please say you're kidding me!" Becca pleaded, "Right get the girls together and keep them safe I'll be there ASAP... Whatcha mean I can't?... The Hackett's are calling an emergency meeting? Taylor why are they doing that?... Shit! That aint good, where's the meeting?... Taylor that isn't a safe place, just because I'm there doesn't make it safe ya no!... Ok who's going?... I suppose we'll be needing the old Jones sisters. I'll get them, Tay call Jay and the Hacketts and tell them I'll be there!" Becca hung up her phone and began dialling a number, "Mum, we're in big trouble! He's back I mean the pair of 'em back, Pomfrey and dad. They've declared war. They've kidnapped Annabelle Fritton, Harry Hackett Jr., Andrea Norton and Kelly Jones." Becca said trying to hide the regret in her voice. She had know idea how she was going to rescue Kelly from her fathers clutches this time.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn review pleasee or I'll set the St Trinian girls on ya ;)**


	5. Connections

**Ahh I once I finished the last chap I had an urge to write more enjoy and review :]**

* * *

"Poppy I'm afraid Oxford streets gonna have to wait for another time. At the moment my family need me." Becca told Poppy. Poppy understood what Becca was talking about, even though Poppy had only known Becca for a short period of time she still wanted to help Becca in any way possible. Becca's family was Freddie's family and Freddie's family felt like family to Poppy. Becca looked at Poppy's determined face, "Poppy I won't let you get dragged into this mess. Same goes for Freddie and the Abbey Mount girls; this is officially a St Trinian war. It'll end nastily always does, if you join this then you could be killed. My fate has been decided and so has yours. Now the limos waiting to take us back to Abbey Mount where you shall go back to the dorm and not mention anything to with me, this house, my family or anything you may know about St Trinians." Becca said trying to keep her voice emotionless. She led Poppy back down the corridor with the paintings and back down the main staircase. Becca and Poppy climbed into the awaiting limo, Becca greeted her mother with a sad nod. The limo driver started up the limo and set off to Abbey Mount.

Cars and limos began piling into the village. The villagers were astonished; they had never seen anything like it. The taxi driver that drove Poppy and Becca had a feeling something big was happening in the Jones world. He had told anybody that would listen about the two passengers that gained access to Jones manor; he'll never forget that smirk or that name. Becca had this affect on most people she had met, she knew this. Becca was smarter then the St Trinian geeks but she would never admit it to anyone. The question that played with the villagers mind was 'Why are these cars going to Abbey Mount?' that question was even thought and asked by the Abbey Mount girls. They were confused and startled by the gangster like men and the rebellious looking women. Becca didn't want these innocent girls to witness this; she didn't mind St Trinian girls watching at least they were strong enough to handle it. Mrs Kingsley didn't want this to happen either; she had always vowed to keep the past in the past. For years Mrs Kingsley had been running from her past. Her past was finally catching up with her. The Jones limo pulled up outside the Abbey Mount front doors, the Abbey Mount girls looked out of the windows. They saw a silver lion gleaming in the sunshine. They saw the Jones coat of arms something they had only seen in books and heard of in storeys. Those girls saw what there ancestors had prayed to see. They were even more shocked when they saw Becca and Poppy get out of the limo. Kate, Kiki and Josie were watching from the window when Drippy came in, "Whatcha gormin' at?" she asked,

"The Jones family are here! And you'll never guess who got out their limo!" Josie excitedly squealed; she was very curious about the mystery that surround Jones manor, "Poppy and Becca!"

"As in Becca that sleeps in here?" Drippy asked, Josie nodded, "Wow I didn't think she was related to those Jones. Becca, Jay and Kelly Jones have a lot of explaining to do," everyone in the dorm looked at Drippy in shock. Kate was about to ask her something but the dorm door burst open, "Celia!" Becca panted, "They've got Flash and other St Trinians including Kelly!"

"Pomfrey and Bracken?!" Drippy asked,

"Miss F', JJ French, the heads of the tribes, the old Jones sisters, most of the St Trinian girls and some of the Hacketts are here including Harry senior himself! Its war Celia! As head Eco you're needed as much as I am now come on!"

"Wait whose Celia?" Kiki questioned, she had a feeling she already knew who it was,

"Drippy is Celia. That's all we've got time to say now come on Cee!" Becca gestured Celia to follow.

Celia was practically dragged out the door and down the hallways. They were soon outside the door that lead to the assembly hall, Becca straightened herself up and put on her 'business face' before she confidently walked in with Celia following behind her. Becca remembered what Kelly had taught her to do in times like this. She walked past James and showed no emotion, for once Becca Jones was not mixing business with pleasure. Becca took her seat, on the stage, next to Miss Fritton. Before the meeting officially began, Mrs Kingsley spoke over the telecom,

"Would all pupils and teachers please stay out of the school until further notice." This meeting was important and it was important that they weren't over heard or interrupted. Miss Fritton started things off; she walked up to the microphone, "We have all been called here today because Annabelle Fritton, Harry Hackett Jr., Andrea Norton and Kelly Jones have all been kidnapped by a Pomfrey and a Bracken. As you all may know this kidnapping will result in a war. They have taken people from the main families, including a Fritton. Harry Hackett senior" Miss Fritton gestured for Hackett senior to take the mic while she took her seat while Harry took the mic,

"I believe 'Milla has said most of it. Pomfrey and Bracken have done this purposely, they are asking for a war! They have taken one of my sons; they've even gone further and took a Fritton. Am I correct when I say the Bracken in question happens to be the father to Miss Kelly Jones?" Becca nodded, "First we need to find out their motives. I think we may have just discovered the motive for taking Harry junior. As for the taking of Miss Norton and Miss Fritton I have no idea. I'll now pass the mic onto the current St Trinian head girl, Rebecca Jones." Becca took a deep breath and approached the mic. She looked at all the eyes gazing on her and waiting for her solution. Her eyes met James's, something in Becca's mind clicked together. She knew what she had to do,

"My father has always wanted to keep Kelly as his servant. He must have been told about Kelly's fiancée. He has never let any of his children do anything without permission, that is probably the reason he has took her and Harry. I believe Pomfrey has taken Annabelle Fritton as pay back for finding Fritton's gold. Bracken could also be in on Annabelle's kidnapping. Annabelle has strong connections to the Bracken family via Jason Jones. The Norton family also have strong connections to all the families that are involved." Becca explained, "My solution is simple. To avoid innocent people getting harmed the places and people that have connections with us must be broken. Jane Jones and Freddie Kingsley" Becca looked at her aunt and cousin, "I'm afraid you must leave Abbey Mount. When this is over you may return. Freddie I shall take Poppy back to St Trinians where we will keep her safe. Anna Jones," Becca looked towards her mother, "To my regret you and Rodney must also leave for awhile. If Bracken finds out about you two then he will kill both of you." Becca looked back to her audience, "Everyone take five, James Hackett and Harry senior me and Miss Fritton need a word." Everyone stood up and left the assembly hall. Becca gestured James and Harry Hackett to follow her outside, she led them to a bench.

"What's wrong?" James asked,

"You and Becca need to break your connection with each other," Miss Fritton told James, she hated breaking up young love, "If Rebecca's father finds out you two are an item then there shall be another Hackett missing and we don't want that." James understood the reason for the connection breaking,

"No mixing business with pleasure" Becca told herself, "Hacketts I have a plan,"

"Fire away my dear St Trinian," Hackett senior encouraged,

"Can some of your finest stand guard at this school, in the village and at Jones manor. I have a feeling some brainless muscle will be poking around looking for hints on where I may be"

"Of course my dear girl. But what about my son and the others that have been kidnapped?"

"Leave that to me and my girls, as soon as I get back to St Trinians I will get straight to it. I think there could be another person involved in this, but I'm not sure if my suspicions are correct. Also Polly and Taylor have been taken. Once again I have a theory but I'm not sure of it, when I am I shall contact you. Now let's wrap up this gathering and get to work."

Everyone walked back inside the school except James and Becca. Becca pulled James back and started talking to him. Before her connections with James were broken Becca had to tell James. She couldn't keep this secret from him because that was unfair. Becca and James did keep secrets from each other just like every couple but this secret involved their future. James was very understanding and caring about what Becca had told him. What ever Becca would choose he had sworn he'd stand by her and support her. If he didn't he knew his family would be disappointed in him. He did have concerns, which he told Becca, but Becca shrugged them off. For once in her life Becca was going to put her and her future first. She and James entered the assembly hall side by side. As head girl Becca would be leading the rescue mission, but she had no idea how or where to start it. At times like this Becca would turn to Kelly, Polly or Taylor but this time she couldn't. This time she was on her own. "Would all students please re-enter the building and report to their dorms immediately!" Mrs Kingsley ordered over the telecom. Shuffling and talking of the students could be heard from the assembly hall, "Hacketts time to part our separate ways. You know the plan and I'm positive St Trinians know what they're doing." Harry Hackett had told them the plan and what Becca had told him in the five minute break.

The Hacketts departed and left the school in less than thirty minutes leaving everyone from St Trinians sitting in the assembly hall. A lot was resting on Beccas success. If she succeeded in rescuing all those who needed recuing she would become a legend and the Hacketts would be forever in her debt. If she failed, she would have to leave St Trinians. Failure wasn't an option. "Bianca go with Freddie and get Poppy Moore and her room mates. They're coming back to St T's with us and we're protecting them as well as Freddie," Freddie took Bianca and exited the hall to go find Poppy and her room mates. "Poppy will be travelling in Freddie's car while her room mates shall be travelling via the eco wagon with Celia. Aunt Jane and my mum shall be travelling back to Jones manor, via the limo, where they shall cover up anything to do with St Trinians" Freddie, Bianca, Poppy, Kiki, Josie and Kate came bursting into the room. Every greeted them with mischievous smiles, "Don't!" Becca warned her St Trinian girls, "Maidens of St Trinians time to gird your armour on. Grab the nearest weapon, never mind which one. The battles to the strongest, might is always right. Trample on the weakest, glory in their plight!" Everyone who knew the chant joined in on the chorus, "St Trinians! St Trinians! Our battle cry. St Trinians! St Trinians! Will never die!" The girls cheered and ran out of Abbey Mount. Celia led the Ecos, Josie, Kiki and Kate to the eco wagon. Tania and Tara got back in their mini cooper with the union jack on the roof. Posh Tottie and JJ French got back in their cars while Anna and Jane Jones got into the Jones limo. Becca and the other St Trinian clambered onto the tatty school bus. The formation left Abbey Mount with Freddie and Poppy following in Freddie's classic car. They passed through the village; the Jones limo broke off from the St Trinian convoy and headed towards Jones manor.


	6. Never forgotten

"Drippy why didn't you tell us about your past as a St Trinian?" Kiki questioned, she was annoyed that she had been dragged out of her dorm by Freddie and a chav,

"Who the hell's Drippy?" Daisy, Celia's right hand eco, asked. Celia rolled her eyes; she had a lot of explaining ahead of her,

"For the last time Dais, I'm Drippy. And will you keep your eyes on the road I don't want any injures today," Celia sighed; she thought she wasn't a very important St Trinian. That was why she decided to leave St Trinians for Abbey Mount, her mum didn't like the idea but her dad loved it, "I'll explain another time, right now we've got to get back to St T's and get you girls to safety."

"It's alright Miss Fritton; I'll get Annabelle and Kelly back safely." Becca reassured Miss Fritton, on the school bus, "I know Kelly will be looking after her,"

"I don't doubt that you'll get the girlys back safely. I'm just worried about how this will affect you."

"I'll be fine once I get back to my home and family." Half an hour later everyone pulled up outside St Trinians School. Becca was the last person to step of the bus; when she finally did she was greeted in hugs from the girls that didn't attend the meeting. Becca had remembered the promise she made to Harry senior, she intended to keep that promise. She called a meeting with the heads of the tribes in her room. Becca was going to first get filled in on what had happened in her absence. Zoe, Bianca, Lucy, Chelsea, Celia, Monique (Head Flammable), Tania and Tara made their way to the head girl's room. Becca told Daisy to look after and protect Kiki, Josie, and Kate and Poppy, she didn't ask them to look after Freddie because she knew the Posh Totties would do that for her. "Right straight to business" Becca said as she walked in her room, "First of all what's happened in my absence?"

"Well the ovfa day right these Chel'nems showed up 'nd since den fings aint been right ya get me?" Bianca explained in a typical rude girl way. Becca looked at Zoe,

"Ever since we locked these Cheltnems up bad things have been happening. When we woke up this morning we found Taylor had been kidnapped, apart from that it's just been normal."

"Right, these Cheltnems must have some connection with Pomfrey. Drippy what do you know of Harriet?"

"She's Lucy's second in power." Chelsea said trying to sound intelligent,

"Not that Harriet air head! Harriet was the head girl of Abbey Mount until she got expelled for framing Poppy and arson. Her last name is Pomfrey I think," Celia informed Becca,

"There's our connection. Right guys I have a plan. Lucy have your geeks do some background checks on Harriet, Zoe get the emos ready to powerfully persuade the Cheltnems if the geeks can't find anything," Zoe smirked, this would brighten the emos day, "Drippy or Celia, whatever your now called, introduce and sort Kiki, Kate and Josie in to tribes but leave Poppy and Freddie. Monique you and the flammables are on look out duty, Chelsea Poppy and Freddie will be in your care. Twins you and the first years are going to make the dirt bike faster and stronger. You've all got jobs to do so please go do them." The tribe leaders marched out of Becca's room and got to work. Becca lay down on her bed, _"This has something to with the heist. Kelly, Taylor and Andrea but why hasn't Celia or the Posh Totties from the time been taken? Why has Annabelle been taken?" _Becca went through this is her head over and over again, "Of course!" Becca yelled in to her empty room. Becca sprung from her bed and ran to where most St Trinian girls were currently working. "Girls" Becca started, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Becca, "Who was it that wanted to sell this place back in Kelly's time? And who shipped Annabelle off here? Who is known as a snake in the grass? Who was it that thought Annabelle wasn't their daughter?" The girls shrugged, "Fritton, Carnaby Fritton! He's in on this; he wants revenge for when we scammed him with the fake Vermeer. I think he's joined forces with Bracken and Pomfrey. My father and Pomfrey go way back, I think it's possible that they and Carnaby go way back to."

"They've taken the main people that were involved in the heist!" A flammable said, "Wait that means that..."

"I'm next to be taken." Celia interrupted, Becca sadly nodded,

"We need to get the kidnapped back, if anybody you don't know asks you something don't tell them anything and report to me." Becca turned on her heel and began walking back to her room, "Oh and Girls Celia isn't here if anyone asks, neither am I. Bracken won't be far away, he'll try to take me. Again" Becca said before she disappeared from view. She collapsed on her bed as soon as she re-entered her room. Becca felt something in the sheets digging at her left side. Curiously Becca rummaged around in the sheets trying to find the object that had dug in her side. Becca placed her hand on a box; she pulled it out and had a look at it. The handwriting on the lid looked old fashioned, 1800's style Becca thought. In the box was pieces of paper, the handwriting on those papers weren't as neat as the handwriting on the box lid. These papers were letters, love letters to be more precise. Becca scanned the text on one of the letters; the more she saw of the handwriting the more she recognised it. She picked up another letter; the handwriting was clearer on this one. The name it was addressed to jumped off the page and hit Becca in the face. "My dearest Anna," Becca read aloud. After reading the start Becca immediately skipped to the end of the letter, she didn't need to do this as she had a feeling she knew who it was from. "Love always Peter Bracken." Reading her fathers name made Becca's stomach churn. Becca continued to rummage in the box. She pulled every piece of stomaching churning letter out the box. Lying on the bottom of the box was a bracelet. The bracelet was weighing down an unopened letter. Becca carefully removed the bracelet and the letter. First Becca examined the bracelet; she had no idea about examining jewellery that was job was left to the rude girls. The letter, which the bracelet was sitting on, was addressed to Becca. She sat on her bed for ten minutes staring at the handwriting, to afraid to open it. This style of handwriting was bad news. Becca remembered the last time she saw this hand writing,

_Her face became pale as she looked at the hand writing. This letter wasn't going to be a nice catch up. She could tell she knew the handwriting to well. She gulped as she opened it; she read the letter word to word. Becca sighed she knew what she had to do and she knew the consequences of not doing it. She knew she would have to leave and leave everything she held close to heart behind. Becca let a tear escape from her eye, she quickly brushed it away. "Becca doesn't cry" she whispered to herself. She screwed the letter up in her hand and through it over the roof._

The day she received that letter was a day Becca couldn't forget. It was a day where good things and bad things happened. On that day Becca and Kelly had rediscovered the book of past, present and future head girls. Originally Kelly had wanted Becca to be head girl instead of Annabelle but the book had predicted a Fritton to be Kelly's successor. Some how the book knew Becca would one day return to St Trinians and become Annabelle's successor.

_She picked up a book and dusted it off. _

"_Whatcha got there?" asked Becca,_

"_It's the book we 'borrowed' from the library" replied Kelly as she opened the book._

"_The book of past, present and future head girls?" Said Becca as Kelly came and sat with Becca on the dusty sofa. Back in Becca's first year and Kelly's third year they had come across a book in the library, it was a funny book that had pictures of past head girls the funny thing about it was it told you the future head girls very accurately. Kelly flicked through the book until she saw her name and picture. She smiled, that picture brought back so many memories. She passed the book to Becca._

"_Aww don't you look young there" Becca said in a baby voice_

"_The good old days, now stop cooing about how cute I was when I was young and turn over the page!" Becca turned over the page, _

"_Kel, I think you should choose her to be next head girl after all its predicted a Fritton to be next," Becca wasn't surprised after all this book always got the future head girls correct. "Don't worry Kel, according to this book the next person after 'Belle to be head gal is me" chuckled Becca; she knew this book had to be wrong about that because Becca was pretty sure she wasn't going to come back to St Trinians._

"_Becca, according to the book your gonna be head girl for 3 years then its one of the twins" Kelly said sounding very confused._

"_3 years?" exclaimed Becca. Kelly nodded. Becca counted on her fingers, "Wait that's year 11 and all through 6th form!" _

All through that day the words of the letter played on her mind. No matter how far she tried to push the words away from her memories they would always spring back more bolder and clearer then before.

_Rebecca, I have found your hiding place. I knew one day soon you would return to that place. You're just like her. You're just like your good for nothing Mother. You always go running back to the same place. You think you're smart, you think you're noble but you know you shall always be mine. You are my daughter and I can dispose of you as I please. You will follow my orders, you will get to my house and you will take over your sister's role in my house. I'm coming for you. If you're not outside the school on Saturday night I will hunt you, your sister and your brother down and I will drag you all back here and lock you back in the attic were you belong! Be there or the people you hold close shall suffer. You know I mean this Rebecca. From you're farther._

The letter that the bracelet was weighing down would be almost the same as the letter she received two years ago. Gathering up all the courage Becca had left and opened the letter,

_Rebecca Jones, I know you will and have returned to the same hide out. You are too predictable just like your mother. You go behind my back like your mother! You run away from me just like your pathetic sister! You probably think you can get away with things just like her. News flash Rebecca no-one can escape punishment in MY family. Kelly and her criminal friends are going to pay for their sins. When I find your mother she shall to pay for leaving me. I shall be successful in punishing the sinners. I have allies that share the same desire and dream for punishing those who have committed punishable crimes. They both have unsettled business with your sister and the girl named Annabelle. Her father is yet to personally punish her, as I am yet to punish you. I shall leave Kelly unharmed. I will only leave her this way for two more weeks; you know what you must do to save her from harm. As for the Hackett, we are demanding a ransom. But there is no need for you to fret your pretty little head about that. The ransom only concerns the Hacketts. You know your orders now get to them or face the consequences! Normal place. Soon to be Lord Peter Bracken."_

"He's fucking mental!" Becca exclaimed to what she thought was an empty room,

"Who is?" Kiki asked as she, Celia/Drippy, Poppy, Kate and Josie entered the room,

"Never mind," Becca said as she slid the letter into her pocket, "Can you get Bianca or Jess to check this bracelet out for me? By the way what are you being called now?"

"Just call me Drippy and I'll take it to the rude girls now. That's the only tribe I aint introduced these guys to yet." Drippy said, she gestured Poppy, Kiki, Kate and Josie to follow her,

"Saving the best till last" Becca yelled after them,

"Or the worse" Drippy muttered to herself.

* * *

**I've noticed St t's are taking over the storey abit but have no fear I have a plan to fix that. **

**What is it? you may ask**

**Well to find out you're gonna have to keep reading :P**


	7. Husband and Wife

"Be warned, they're abit in your face" Drippy warned as she, Poppy, Kiki, Josie and Kate approached the Rude Girls,

"They can't be as bad as the First Years, they were wilder then animals at feeding time in the zoo," Josie joked,

"The rude girls are evolved chavs, in my opinion they're the worst tribe at St Trinians," Drippy said as she opened the door to attic dorm. She led her friends to what she thought would be her doom.

"_Please let them live god!" _Drippy prayed in her head as she approached the rude girls,

"Oi it's Mushy!" Jess, Bianca's deputy, greeted. Drippy cringed at the name while Kate, Josie and Kiki tried not to laugh; Poppy however couldn't control herself and was laughing like a maniac,

"What have I said about that name?" Drippy said through clenched teeth,

"Woteva anyways whatcha doin' down this end of da dorm Mushy?" Jess said, a smug smile tugging at her lips,

"Poppy, Kiki, Josie and Kate this is Jessica, she's second in charge of the rude girls" Kiki stepped forward and held out her hand waiting for Jess to take it,

"Hi I'm Kiki. How are you?" Jess looked at Kiki's hand like it was something from another planet,

"Great we gotta geek 'ere" Jess told the rude girls, "Listen up 'cause I aint sayin' dis two times. Rude Girls 'nd smart asses don't gerron; we rule ova geekies while you worship our feet! Got it?" Kiki looked at Jess, confused, "Good." Jess looked back at Drippy, "Anyfin' else? We is ver' busy wiv... stuff," Jess said suspiciously,

"Becca wants this bracelet checked over. Where's Bianca?"

"I can do it ya know!" Jess protested, Drippy shook her head as Bianca marched over,

"No ya can't. Dis bracelet is to do wiv the head gal 'nd she 'as asked to 'ave it checked ova by us. Since its 'ead gals da 'ead of tribe 'as to check it, so dat means me," Bianca explained, Jess started sulking, "Its da rules. If ya don't like it you can get the 'ell outa da rude girls 'nd St T's," Bianca took the bracelet off Drippy and walked off, Jess soon scurried after Bianca.

"_Wow, they're still alive. Cheers god," _Drippy smiled to herself, her smile soon faded when she remembered the next job she had to do. "Right the next part of your introduction can't be done without the head girl. The part after that needs the head girl to and the part after that part can't be done before you've completed part 3," Poppy, Kiki, Josie and Kate looked at Drippy confused, "So it looks like we're gonna have to introduce you to the current Flash, but Becca's stopped everything to do with his family temporarily."

"What we doing then?" Josie asked,

"Umm..." Drippy began thinking, _"God I'll need some mushrooms after this." _

"Drippy? Why are you known as Mushy?" Poppy said with a slight smirk on her face, she had a feeling she already knew the answer. Poppy wasn't the only one who had a wild past and this trip to St Trinians was proving that,

"Because... errm... I well... err" Drippy stuttered, "Long storey. Common I'll show you my home for the summer." Drippy pulled her friends out of the dorm and down the halls. She stopped at a door. This door led to where all the student's cars were parked up while they were in school. Drippy opened the door and followed her friends through it. All the cars were parked up perfectly in line and all facing the same way. At the far end of the row of cars was the tatty school bus that the first years use to get to and from school in the holidays. Next to the bus were the twins mini cooper, Kate wondered if they had a special licence to drive that thing on public roads. Of course they didn't have a licence; they didn't even have a fake one. They got away with not having a licence by either speeding off when the police was chasing them, bribing or blackmailing the police, using their cute faces or showing them their ties. Every police officer had known about the danger of arresting a St Trinian, it was part of their new training to learn about past incidents involving St Trinians. There was a few hearses parked up, Josie looked in the window, of one of the hearses, to see different coloured coffins piled up inside. When Josie saw the coffins she quickly took a step back. She had a feeling it would be like a horror movie where something jumped out at her. A few cars down from the hearses were three identical cars, the only difference between them was the personalised number plates but even those were similar. One read 'P0SH CH3L' another read 'P0SH 13EL' and the final one read 'P0SH S4FY'. Poppy practically drooled over the cars; she thought the style of them was elegant and almost royal. The head rests on all the front seats of the cars had a crown with diamantes stitched on. Past the identical cars were some bright coloured cars. After those there was a cluster of hippie vans. Kiki recognised one as the car that was used to bring her here. Drippy led everyone over to a hippie van; on the bumper it read 'Powered by manure'. "What's manure?" Poppy asked. Kiki was about to answer but Kate cut her off,

"It's a type of fuel Poppy," Kate answered, she turned to Kiki and whispered, "It's best not to tell her what it really is. You know what she's like!"

"Why are we here Drip?" Josie asked,

"Because every holiday this is where I stay. Me and the Ecos tour all over Britain looking at different places that are eco-friendly. We've been to one of the first ECO schools in the country; it was in a town that's in the middle of two big cities, Derby and Nottingham," Drippy explained,

"Isn't Nottingham home to the legend of Robin Hood?" Kiki eagerly asked, she loved visiting and hearing about historical places,

"Yep, you can go see the castle and its caves. When all this mess is cleared up and it's the holidays I'll take you all to visit it. I'll even show you the football stadiums in Derby and Notts," The football part was aimed at Josie. "Can you here something beeping?" the girls nodded their heads; something in one of the cars was beeping. It was like a ringtone off a phone. The door that led to where the students parked their cars began opening. Drippy pushed Josie, Kiki, Poppy, Kate and herself into the back of the hippie van. Foot steps could be heard walking towards the noise, they had know idea who was until a familiar voice answered the noise,

"Kelly? That you?" It was Becca,

"Yeah, look we're fine don't worry we'll escape. By the looks of things you're at St T's stay there and keep everyone safe. Don't attempted to try and save us because he's using us as bait and you know that," came the reply,

"I don't care Kel; I've made promises to the Hacketts and more importantly to Miss Fritton. I always keep my promises and you know that. If he has me then he wont touch you, simple as 1 2 3." Becca told Kelly. Becca was closed to finding those who were kidnapped and she wasn't about to give up just because Kelly Jones had told her to.

"Some ones coming, I'm going to hide the camera. Keep silent!" Kelly hissed, Drippy thought they were talking over a video link.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly." Taunted a voice, "My, my. You're back with me. Oh and look you're in a mess yet again. Now I have told your little sister that I shall not harm you for two more weeks and left her options, but that is between me and her. I cannot harm you but because you have knocked out four of the guards I have no choice but to tie you and your little friends up. Because I'm a kind, loving man I have decided to allow you all to share the same cell." The cell door swung open and guards began dragging prisoners tied to chairs in. They were all gagged and tied so tight that the only movement they could make was breath. "Young Cedric shall have the job of tying you up since he made such a good job of tying Fritton, Norton, Cole and that Taylor girl up." Drippy silently climbed out of the hippie van and joined Becca, who was sat in what looked like Kelly's spy car. Becca nodded at her and put a finger to her lips to tell Drippy to stay silent. In front of Becca and Drippy was a mini screen, it looked like it had come out of the stereo.

"So this is my future wife?" asked a young, handsome man who only looked around 23,

"No, this is Kelly Jones. You shall be marrying Rebecca Jones," Peter Bracken replied. Becca's jaw dropped and the chewing gum she was currently chewing slid out of her mouth. Kelly's jaw also dropped,

"He's way too old for Becca!" Kelly protested, "Becca's only just turned 16, she needs to have some independence before she gets married!"

"None sense, she is my daughter and I shall dispose of her as I please!" Bracken looked at the camera that Becca was using to see the scene currently happening unfolding, "It appears young Rebecca is watching," Becca pushed Drippy down into the foot well, she didn't want Drippy being taken as well, "Ah look a two way system; Cedric meet your future wife, Rebecca meet your future husband."

"Joy," Becca said sarcastically, her fathers glare showed up on screen, "I mean pleasure,"

"I must you truly are looking absolutely gorgeous, stunning in fact,"

"Kiss ass," Becca muttered. Sounds of muffled giggles could be heard in the back ground. "Shit did I say that out loud?" Becca could see a gagged Taylor nodding her head,

"Watch your tongue! That is no way for a lady to speak!" Bracken snarled Becca rolled her eyes. Drippy was almost in tears, she had hit her head on the bottom of the glove box and she found it funny how Becca's loud mouth always got her into some kind of trouble.

"Guess I'm no lady then Daddykins," Becca joked, she wanted to cheer the prisoners up abit even if that meant her getting into trouble herself,

"I suggest you start acting like one or you'll see the ugly side of me!" Peter dangerously growled,

"Wait this is your good side? Wow I thought this was your ugly side. I mean you make Shrek look like Peter Andre!" Becca could see and hear people laughing on the other side of the screen. She could also tell there were people hidden in one of the cars; she could hear their snorts of laughter every now and then.

"Learn some respect that is no way to talk to your father. You are getting married so you need to grow up!"

"But I'm Patricia Pan! I am the girl who will never grow up; I live in Never-ever-ever-land with the lost girls where we fight pirates and get off with mermen," Becca smirked,

"Respect me and Cedric or you shall have to be punished!" Peter warned,

"What if ima les?" Peter's mouth dropped,

"I want at least a one grandchild, so you are getting married."

"Just use golden boy and Fritton, they make a perfect couple me thinks." Everyone turned to look at a blushing Annabelle "Either way you'll end up with a grand kid, but the father of it won't be your choice. For all you could know Kelly could be prego with Hackett junior. The father will be a Hackett like it or not" Becca watched as her fathers face screwed up, she loved winding her father up but she didn't like the punishment for doing it,

"The father will be of my choice. I choose Cedric Pomfrey to be the father of your child. End of storey."

"I look forward to spending my future with you Rebecca." Cedric tried to get Becca on his side; he didn't want to be on bad terms with Becca after all he would be spending a lot of time with her,

"No you look forward to making the sprogs. Tell ya summit you'll be the one changin' the nappies and cleaning the house." Becca had known from past experience how the minds of boys worked, "Daddy," Becca said in her best sweet daddy's girl voice, "I can't get married if the girls I want to be my bridesmaids are locked up!"

"You know what you have to do to release them." Was the cold reply, Cedric saw the perfect moment to get brownie points with Becca,

"I shall make sure your friends go unharmed,"

"Jeez lads will do anything for sex. Seriously Cheddar cheese stop licking my arse, we all know what you'd rather be licking." Becca said rolling her eyes, "Anyways I'm off to plan my hen night, oh wait does daddy approve of a stripper?" Becca said sarcastically, "oh and cheddy go easy on me on the wedding night." Becca winked before she hung up the video phone. She climbed out the car and walked off. As soon as the door shut Poppy, Kiki, Kate and Josie came tumbling out of the hippie van.

"Wow somebody didn't seem impressed about tying the knot," Poppy said,

"Would you be if your dad said you was gonna marry a guy who you have never met and isn't Freddie?" Kate questioned already knowing the answer; Poppy shook her head, "What did she mean by 'The father will be a Hackett'?"

"You don't think..." Josie started,

"She's not. She aint as stupid as she seems, if she did have a bun in the oven she'd be risking everything. Also she would have told the St Trinian girls if she was." Drippy stated, "Now common I'm afraid it's time for you to be sorted." Drippy led the girls to their doom.

* * *

**ok cant quite do the next chappy with out your help,**

**In your opinion what tribe should Josie, Kiki and Poppy be in?**


	8. The Emos Strike Back

**You lot must have a phobia of reviewing. Yup I checked the traffic**

* * *

"I have seen the perfect dress for you!" Chelsea squealed as Drippy, Poppy, Kiki, Josie and Kate entered the dorm. She had gotta over excited since she heard about Becca's meeting with what her dad hoped to be her future husband,

"For god's sake! Like I said I aint bloody going, there's this thing called sarcasium ya no Chel," Becca was beginning to regret telling the Totties about this force marriage, "And you weren't going to be maid of honour anyway. Taylor or Poppy would get that."

"Dats if ya made a plan to get Tays back doe, which you aint 'cause you've been sat on ya ass instead of 'elping!" said a annoyed Bianca,

"What makes you think that I haven't got a plan? Bianca, when do I not have a plan?" Becca retorted, "Anyways we have the business of successfully hiding our current visitors. They need to blend in so that means they have to become one of us for a short period of time." Becca took a step to the side to let the soon-to-be St Trinians in,

"Kiki you're up first remember what I explained" Drippy whispered sorrowfully, she'd been dreading this ever since she heard she was returning to St T's with her room mates. Kiki first walked towards the emos, she wanted a change she was sick of being the smart one.

"_Please don't rip her apart Zoe!" _Drippy silently begged. The emos clearly didn't accept her, they began advancing on her. They hissed and brandished their hidden weapons at her. Drippy was about to jump in and save the day but Becca held her back and told her not to. Kiki would have to toughen up if she was to survive at St Trinians. Everyday at St Trinians she would get caught up in situations like this so this was like practise and preparation. Kiki backed away from the emos but they kept advancing on her, she soon tripped over Charlie's out stretched leg. This was turning nasty; the emos were hovering over Kiki as she lay on the floor in pain. To avoid another death at St Trinians Becca stepped in. She pushed her way through the crowd of emos and began hissing back, this gave Kiki time to crawl out of the circle of death. For some strange reason the emos didn't back down when Becca interfered they continued to wave knifes and other sharp objects in her face. They seemed to forget that they were attacking the head girl and not an intruder. Poppy gasped as she saw a weapon with a blood coloured liquid dripping from it. All of a sudden the emos dropped their weapons down to their sides in shock. They slowly stepped back to show a body lying on the floor, this time the emos had gone too far. Kate stepped forward ready to help Becca since she had saved Kiki from her doom. Drippy stuck out her arm to stop Kate; she was still classed as an outsider and that meant if she approached Becca while she was vulnerable she would be ripped to shreds.

Becca slowly sat up to the relief of the emos; at least they hadn't killed the head girl, that wouldn't have been good. Becca lifted her hand to her cheek and saw the blood that had transferred onto her fingers. Bella handed Becca a mirror so she could see the damage that had been done. There was a small gash on Becca's left cheek, a little scratch on her bottom lip and a small cut above her right eyebrow. There were also the odd scratch on Becca's arms but they weren't serious enough to worry about. Bianca held out her hand to help Becca up, which she pushed away. Doing her best to maintain her dignity, Becca stood up and dusted herself off. A death glare was shot at the emos; they knew the damage they had done. "You're lucky that no real harm has been done!" Becca said trying to disguise the disgust in her voice.

"_No real harm? She's covered in blood!" _Poppy thought in her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Becca had been physically assaulted to Poppy that was harm.

"If I hear another peep out of you, there will be serious consequences!" Becca snarled at the emos, who hung their heads in shame. Some how they knew this incident would get back to Andrea who was still involved with them even though she had left St Trinians. Drippy nudged Kiki to try again but with a different tribe. Naturally Kiki was in to much shock from what just happened so Poppy stepped forward. Poppy fitted into most of the tribes: she enjoyed raves and bright colours just like the Flammables, she was as wild as the First Years, she was ruder then the Rude Girls, she had the money and the looks to be a Tottie and she was individual like an Indie. Poppy thought long and hard about the good points and the bad points of each tribe. The Totties were complete air heads while she was not, she couldn't fully understand the Rude Girls, the Flammables clothes gave her a head ache, the First Years were to young for her and she wasn't as plain as an Indie. If she chose the Totties then she would become the smartest out of them. If she chose the Rude Girls or the First Years she would be respected. Naturally Poppy was drawn towards the glamorous life of the Posh Totties; it was the clothes that did it.

"Yay, we got the fashionable one!" squealed the Totties in excitement, another girl for them to teach their way of life.

As Josie stepped forward something rare happened. Something that had only been heard of a few times in St Trinian history,

"We want dat one" said a voice in what was nicknamed Rude Girl corna. The opposite of what usually would happen happened. The tribe picked the person instead of the person picking the tribe. The first time it had happened was back when Millicent Fritton, Miss Frittons great aunt, was attending St Trinians. That was back when there were only two types of St Trinians; the immature, destructive first years and the scheming, seductive elder St Trinians. Millicent Fritton was chosen by the older St Trinians. She suspected it had something to do with her father who was the last headmaster at St Trinians. The second time it had happened was when Kelly Jones had arrived at St Trinians when she was fourteen. The Totties chose her but she declined, she wasn't keen on the Totties aims in life. She wanted to do great things and be remembered because of them, while the Totties wanted to be famous for doing nothing and marring footballers. In one way Kelly did become a Tottie because JJ French saw Kelly's potential and took her under her wing. The final time it had happened was when an eleven year old Rebecca Jones came skipping down the St Trinian drive. Flour and paint bombs were fired at her but they never hit her which shocked all of the St Trinians. The shock wore off when they learnt who she was. All of the tribes wanted a Jones; they couldn't have Kelly so they wanted Becca. They saw the power and respect they could get if they Kelly Jones's sister in their tribe. She turned down all the offers because she wanted to be like her idol, Kelly Jones. Becca spent her first years following Kelly and JJ French around, but when Kelly had become head girl that stopped. That was when Peter Bracken had taken Becca from Kelly.

"Why would you be wanting her may I ask?" asked Becca curiously, she thought it had something to do with Josie's athletic ability,

"'Cause she fits in wiv us 'nd we want 'er ok?" Bianca said defensively, Becca had a feeling that Bianca saw Josie's talent. Kiki finally gathered up her courage and stepped forward again. Becca prepared herself for another battle with the emos, she wanted to be ready and jump in at the first sight of trouble. Kiki Decided to play it safe this time. She avoided the emos and went straight to the geeks, to the relief of her friends. Drippy pushed Kate forward; it was her turn to choose her tribe. Kate looked around at all the individual styles and personalities. She didn't like the look of any of them; to her none of them fitted her style or personality.

"Do I have to pick?" Kate pleaded, Becca shook her head.

"Kate is to be placed on her own and left to her own devices without a single question directed at her." Becca told the disappointed St Trinians, "No pranks are to be pulled on the new recruits... for now. However you may give them makeovers and such, Kate and Drippy come with me." Becca limped down the hall towards her dorm, she had hatched a plan but she needed Kate's and Drippy's opinions. "Take a seat, I'll be right with ya," Becca gestured Drippy and Kate to sit down on one of the two sofas in her room. Kate watched as Becca disappeared into the head girl's bathroom to treat her wounds, Kate offered to help but Becca rejected it she was used to being hurt at the hands of St Trinians. On the small cut above her eyebrow Becca put small, horizontal individual stripes of a cut up plaster across it. For the scratches on her arm Becca wrapped a cotton bandage around her arm and around where her thumb joined with her hand. She left her lip and cheek as they were; there was not much point in bandaging them up.

"So what's your big rescue plan then? I'm guessing it involves Poppy, Josie, Kiki, Kate and me" Drippy asked as Becca sat down on the opposite sofa,

"Am I that predictable?" Becca said glumly, "I know where everyone's being held. They will be expecting the whole of St Trinians to storm the place, but they won't be expecting Abbey Mount girls to rescue the kidnapped..."

"So you want the whole of Abbey Mount to start a mini war?" Kate butted in,

"Who says that we're starting a mini war and using the whole of Abbey Mount?"

"You implied it" said Kate in defeat,

"Implied it, not said it" Becca rolled her eyes and continued with her plan, "Poppy, Josie, Kiki, me and you two will be doing the rescuing secretly, no St Trinian girls will even know that we have left. On Saturday, at the hockey match, we give Harriet back to CLC and give her a message to tell Pompom. Then at the start of the after party we sneak off in the ECO wagon and rescue Kelly and everyone. Once we've done that we bring them back here and surprise the hung-over simples"

"What if Pomfrey's mindless muscle storm the place like they did when we was searching for Fritton's gold?" Drippy asked, she had her doubts with this plan as there were so many things that could and would go wrong with it,

"We do what we usually do. Set the First Years, Posh Totties and flour and paint bombs on them." Becca answered, her plan was fool proof,

"What if someone gets captured?" Apart from that it was fool proof,

"If it's one of you I'll save ya. However, if it's me you don't save me. If I get caught you are to leave me and run," Becca ordered, she didn't want anyone getting caught by trying to rescue her. Kate and Drippy nodded, they understood what they were going to do and how they were going to do it.

"Wait what are we doing with Verity?" Drippy said, remembering Becca hadn't mentioned Verity's name,

"She's staying here. If Pomfrey's muscle step foot on our land she'll be a useful resource. Oh and don't tell anyone the plan, not even those who will be rescuing." Drippy and Kate said goodnight to Becca and walked off to the dorm to have a goodnights sleep. They would need all the sleep they could get. The song Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada interrupted the silence that was left in the head girl's room,

"Hola atractivo" Becca answered the phone; she put it on speaker so she could get changed for bed,

"Bonjourno magnifico" purred James,

"What pleasure do I owe for this call?"

"I'm afraid this call is more of a warning. Your padre has ordered a ransom for mio fratello, we turned it down and he's threatened to raid Santo Trinians and kidnap you"

"Ah merda, we'll be ready. Come down here ASAP we need to hide you 'cause I don't want another kidnapped. By the way why are we talking in Italian and Spanish?"

"Because we're that cool" Becca could almost imagine James winking,

"Anyways I'm off to visit dream land where everything's fine and dandy!" Becca sarcastically said,

"I'll you tomorrow then. Goodnight and don't strain yourself, or there will be trouble!" James warned,

"Yes sir, no sir three bags full." Becca joked as she hung up the phone. She climbed into bed and began preparing herself for the battle ahead.

* * *

**Conquer you fear of reveiwing and reveiw!**


	9. War Preparations

It was midday the next day when James arrived at St Trinians. As soon as he had escaped the Posh Totties seduction he hunted around for Becca. He asked the first years if they had seen Becca before anyone else. When they had told him that his girlfriend hadn't been at breakfast he was worried, he prayed that she hadn't been taken in the night. James searched St Trinians; he left no book unturned and no room unsearched. In his panic and fear he forgot about the slight possibility that Becca could be doing some sort of work in her room. James ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, to Becca's room, he needed to put his mind at ease. He nearly took the door off its hinges with the amount of force he used when he burst through it. The curtains in her room were still drawn and the floor was littered with clothes and other items. There was a curled up ball snuggled in the sheets of the bed, James rolled his eyes and snuck over to the bed. He poked and prodded the ball, it began to move and moan.

"Piss off," Becca mumbled into her pillow, how she hated being woken up during a good dream. Under Becca's pillow was a remote control for her stereo. James removed it and turned the stereo on with the volume on max.

"Now you've got to get up," James smiled in triumph, Becca frowned,

"Go away and come back with a cupper. Then I might consider gettin' out of bed"

"Or I could do this" James scooped Becca, with her duvet wrapped around her, in his arms. He carried her out of room and dropped her in the common room.

"Now you defiantly owe me a cupper" Becca sulked. She sat under her duvet with her legs and arms crossed; Becca wasn't a very happy bunny. The school bell sounded for the start of lunch and the common room became noisier. Soon Drippy, Kate, Poppy and the Totties came in,

"Some one looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Drippy said as she noticed Becca's facial expressions,

"I know I'll go back to sleep for abit then I'll wake up on the right side!" Becca smiled, this was the perfect way to get back to sleep,

"Take James with ya then you'll wake up happy," Poppy blurted out, the Totties had filled her in on the gossip about James and Becca,

"No I'll, I mean we'll wake up to lectures about having self control and then I'll get shipped off back to Abbey Mount again,"

"Oh my god!" the Totties and Poppy said in unison with the normal actions,

"That's what you got sent there for?" Squealed Bella, no St Trinian knew the real reason why Becca had been sent to Abbey Mount,

"That and other things" Becca winked at James as she stood up. She flung her duvet on James then pulled him, by the elbow, out of the room.

"Do you think she's knocked up?" Chelsea asked her fellow Totties. They started to debate on whether Becca was or wasn't pregnant,

"Why don't you just go and ask her?" Kate said hoping to end there argument. The Totties eyes lit up and they ran out the door to find Becca.

"She's gonna hate you for that" Drippy smiled at Kate.

James was lying on Becca's bed flicking through a sports magazine when the Totties came running in asking the same question.

"When did Becca get pregnant?"

"She didn't," Becca answered, as she came out of her bathroom with her uniform on and a towel wrapped around her wet hair, "Instead of searching for gossip on my private life you don't you do somethin' useful? Go tell the first years to keep watch, and then ask Bianca if she's finished with that bracelet. After you've done that you can tell Lucy, Drippy, Kate, Zoe, Beth, Tania and Tara that I would like to see them immediately, chop chop" Becca shooed Chelsea, Bella and Saffy out of her room.

"Well that was rude!" Chelsea exclaimed as she stalked off to do Becca's fetching. It didn't take the Totties that long to find those who were wanted. Zoe and Beth were found first so they reached Becca first, they knew it was time for their real bollicking. When they were just around the corner they saw James marching out of Becca's room he seemed annoyed, his face said defeated. The two emos stood staring at a moody James until he disappeared, even when he had disappeared Beth and Zoe stood in a trance. Five minutes later Bianca came strolling up behind Zoe and Beth, she snuck up behind them both. Bianca jabbed their sides and shouted boo at them, the emos screamed in fright,

"I fought emos neva got scared?" Bianca mocked,

"We thought you were Becca you tit!" Zoe hissed,

"Well dat makes you da tit then, you tit" Zoe raised her hand ready to slap Bianca. What the three girls didn't know was that Becca was standing in the doorway, to her room, watching them half amused.

"What ya gonna do, attack me like you attack Becca?" Bianca said with a smug smile on her lips, Zoe glared at Bianca but lowered her hand,

"Good gal, now I suggest ya get lost 'cause if Becca finds ya spyin' she won't be best impressed" Bianca pushed her way past the emos and caught sight of Becca leaning against the door frame,

"So instead of coming to me immediately you stand outside my door spying? Just get in here now I know you know why I have asked you to come and see me" Zoe and Beth hung their heads in shame and marched into Becca's room readying for their proper telling off. Bianca followed them in but Becca ordered her to stay outside and wait till they were finished. Bianca waited five minutes before she put her ear to the door. She could hear Becca's muffled disappointed tone but she couldn't make out half the words. Becca didn't once raise her voice, the emos knew that had screwed up big time and that was all that Becca cared about. If people knew that they had screwed up they didn't need reminding. This was one of the many reasons why Becca was respected, she never looked down her nose and criticise the girls. If the girls didn't know why they had messed up then Becca would say something that sounded smart and get the wrong doers to think about what she had said. Bianca soon heard two pairs of feet walking towards her; she removed her ear from the door and casually leaned against the wall opposite Becca's door. The two pairs of feet belonged to everybody's favourite 'baby St Trinians' Tania and Tara, even though they were no longer first years the nickname still stayed with them. The twins liked that nickname for the simple reason that Kelly Jones had given it to them. They eyed Bianca suspiciously; they wondered why she was stood leaning outside Becca's room. There suspicion was soon blown away when Zoe and Beth shamelessly left Becca's room and told Bianca to go in. Tania and Tara thought that it would be best to wait to be called in.

Bianca, with some help, had discovered who the bracelet belonged to. "So, what's this bracelet?" Becca curiously asked,

"It's a birf bracelet, ya no gals ger it when der born"

"So where did it come from?"

"By looks of fings it's Russian. Da inscription told us dat"

"What does it say? I'm guessing it's in Russian,"

"Dunno, don't speak Russian," Becca took the bracelet off Bianca and began reading the inscription, "Mementio Mori. It means remember you must die"

"Since when 'ave ya speaked Russian?" Bianca said in shock

"It's a Latin phrase. Have you found out who it belongs to?"

"Ye, but its strange like. 'Cause it seems like it belongs to you..." Being told that the bracelet belonged to her didn't surprise her. Bianca was expecting Becca to be gobsmacked at the news. It wasn't until Becca had explained how the Latin phrase was one used by her dad frequently. When Bianca heard that she understood Becca opened her door and called in Drippy, Kate, Lucy, Beth, Zoe, Tania and Tara in. It was time to warn and prepare them for the suspected invasion of the Pomfreys and their mindless muscle. Becca needed the main tribes to stand by her and her school, if they didn't Sir Piers Pomfrey would surly conquer the place many girls called home. They couldn't aloud the males to take over there paradise.

"When they invading then?" Kate asked, after Becca had told them about the opposition's invasion plans,

"No idea they could invade at any time and on any day. Girls, how did they invade last year?"

"Well first they cut the power off" Tania and Tara answered in unison

"And interrupted an important business deal with John Claude" Lucy added,

"Well they interrupted me frying a chav!" Zoe said sounding frustrated, she had finally perfected her electric chair and was testing it out until Pomfrey cut the power off,

"Rude Girl!" Bianca corrected angrily,

"Whatever they wrecked our band practice!" Beth said trying to make the school band sound more important. The girls began to argue about activity was most important when Pomfrey first invaded. Becca rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed waiting for the girls to stop arguing. Drippy even got involved in the argument and began telling the girls how global warming was the most important thing. Kate thought about trying to spilt the girls up but she remembered the previous night when Becca was attacked by the emos, so she decided too take a seat next to Becca and wait for the girls to stop.

"Are they always like this?" Kate asked Becca,

"Whenever a plan or something of ours goes wrong,"

"Don't you think you should stop them before they kill each other?"

"They won't murder each other for the simple reason we've ran out of body bags. But if you wanna stop them be my guest" Becca didn't think Kate would try and stop the six St Trinian girls from arguing, she understood that Drippy would listen to Kate but she didn't think her girls would listen.

"The enemy is either on there way or planning how to invade and your fighting about petty things that happened in the past?" Kate yelled at them, "You've got plenty of time to argue about your points but now isn't the time!" By now Lucy, Bianca, Zoe, Beth, Drippy, Tania and Tara had stopped fighting and started listening to Kate, "We need to get prepared or do you want to keep fighting and let Pomfrey and his goons take over effortlessly?"

"She's right girls, the future of St Trinians relies on us" Becca said as she appeared at Kate's side,

"Wots da plan den?"

"Tania, Tara get the strongest Trenski you can find and have the first years make up darts, like last time. Lucy, hack into the AD1 camera system and see if our kidnapped friends are ok, then have your geeks watching our cameras that are in and out of school and look for anything suspicious. Beth, get the band together and set up amps and the rest. Get it ready to blast mindless muscle heads off. Zoe, get your finest weapons and creations together. Bianca, get your tongs." Bianca was pleased; she never got to use her tongs. Everyone, except Becca, Drippy and Kate, left to sort everything out.

"Kate how did you do that?" Drippy questioned, no one ever took orders unless they were from the head girl,

"No idea, I just sort of..." Kate trailed off, how did she do that?

"They must respect you if they listened to you," Becca wisely said, "Now you two have got to go tell Poppy that Freddie is now staying at Frittons boy's school with James"

"The one we got chased out of last year?" Drippy said,

"The very one"


	10. Silly Little Girls

It was later that night when the geeks picked up suspicious and familiar looking men on the cameras. They immediately informed Lucy who went on to inform Becca. The geeks had calculated that these suspicious men were roughly 20 minutes away; this gave Becca time to assemble her fearless warriors. The girls needed their anti-Pomfrey plan to work; they couldn't afford any more failures. The main priority was to keep everyone safe while defending their home. If anyone got taken in the invasion it would be disastrous to Becca's rescue plans. She was going to take a risk and use Poppy, Drippy, Kiki, Josie and Kate to help her rescue the kidnapped St Trinians, Pomfrey would never expect her to use them. To be one step ahead and unpredictable was critical when dealing with people like Pomfrey. Another one of Becca's strategies was to be unreadable; she only achieved this by not knowing what her next move was herself. To make things up as she went was the way Becca worked and tonight was no different.

"First years go rig up the old goo and feather on the main doors! Tania and Tara go warn the teachers and then turn the lights out! Everyone at battle stations," Becca ordered her girls,

"Wha' 'bout da prisoners?" Jess asked Becca, she had forgot about them,

"Poppy, Chelsea, Bella, Charlie, Tabitha and Amy guard the prisoners. If our plans fail I'll come and get Harriet, leave Thwaites alive!" Becca yelled as sprinted off to get into her position. The twins had managed to turn the lights off and get into their normal position just as the mindless muscle entered St Trinian grounds.

Not all of the goons managed to enter the building, Becca had the First Years dig out traps in the grounds. The mindless muscle was living up to name, even a Posh Tottie would think about checking the ground for traps. Some other goons were hit by Tania and Tara's Trinski darts and got knocked out. Others were covered in pink paint, a Posh Tottie touch. Three goons managed to dodge the paint and were running down the halls. They all spilt up and ran in different directions; one ran towards to the staff room, another ran towards the spot where the band was waiting and the third one was heading towards the room that held Verity and Harriet. Running into the staff room wasn't a wise decision. Miss Clever, Bursar and Matron were sitting in there when he slipped in.

"Stick 'em up where I can see 'em!" The foolish goon yelled,

"This reminds me of when I went to Basra in 1982." Miss Clever started to tell her Basra story, "Your stomach does the mambo while your bladder does the monkey and you feel like your hearts going to tangle out of your nostrils. All the while the cold, wrinkled finger of death beckons you ever nearer..."

"Shut it!" The goon interrupted. Last time St Trinians was invaded Matron was scared, this time she wasn't,

"Hello again, remember me?" Miss Fritton asked as she appeared at the doorway, "My names Camilla Fritton, my friends call me Millie. What should I call you?" Miss Fritton pulled a leaver on the wall. A trap door opened beneath the goon and he fell in, "An ambulance perhaps?" Laughed Miss Fritton,

"That never gets old" Bursar said.

When the Band saw a goon running towards them they got into their positions. The four girls stood in a line with their microphones in hand and a group of first years behind them. The goon skidded to a halt when he saw them. Beth mischievously smiled as she began to sing,

"Make us worthy, make us proud" the rest of the band looked at her in disbelief,

"Wot ya singin' dat for? We suppose to be singin' we got da beat init" Jess told Beth,

"We are supposed to be singing up and away..." Harriet corrected,

"No we're supposed to be singing uh oh we're in trouble" Daisy said. In true St Trinian fashion the girls began arguing about the songs. Within the band this was normal, simply because they were from different tribes that never saw eye to eye. Jess hated Beth because she was an emo. Emos and Rude Girls have and will never get along, Beth hated Jess as well. Daisy hated Harriet because she would drag facts and figures into global warming. Usually it would be about the climate changes that happened in the past but sometimes she would say further study is needed. Harriet also hated Jess for the bullying she did to the younger geeks, Jess hated Harriet back she thought geeks were using facts to call her stupid. Beth didn't like Daisy, she didn't hate her though. Daisy thought Beth was a sun dodging emo, she even suggested she got some sun one time and that didn't go down to well.

"Maybe if you got more sun you would see more sense!" Daisy yelled at Beth,

"Maybe if you concentrated more on the noted you wouldn't mess anything up!" Beth replied angrily,

"Yeah less time savin' da world 'nd more time on singin' lessons!" Jess added,

"More grammar lessons I would recommend for you Jessica!"

"It Jess!"

"You mean it is"

"You callin me dumb?"

"No I am merely correcting your grammar," Harriet said coolly. The goon wasn't as mindless as he made out to be, he slipped past the group of arguing school girls and ran off to join the goon heading towards where Poppy, Chelsea, Bella, Charlie, Tabitha and Amy were. The girl's voices became louder and louder, at one point they were so loud Becca could hear them. Wondering what was going on Becca handed control over to Kate and ran towards the band. They still hadn't noticed that the goon had snuck past them, they were still arguing amongst themselves. One of the First Years had soon noticed the missing goon,

"Guys, the scary mans gone!"

"Shut... Wait what?" Daisy said as she spun round to face the first year, "What do ya mean he's gone?"

"Man, Becca's gonna kill us!" Beth moaned,

"Why yes, yes she is" replied an angry, frustrated voice,

"Oh no we are so dead" Daisy muttered,

"Bickering again? You know how important it is that we sort this mess out and yet you still argue?" Becca said keeping her voice down,

"Ah, errm, funny story. Right ya know Beth 'ere, she was singin' da wrong song 'nd..." Becca cut Jess off,

"Save it!" She snapped, "I don't wanna hear it." The lights suddenly turned on, the girls looked around but could see nothing, "Go and tell everyone to go and stay in the dorms!" The band stood in shock, "Move now!" Becca hissed before she ran off in the same direction as the smart goon did. She reached the familiar looking door that said 'Tay 'nd Becks was 'ere', Becca carefully opened the door and began searching for a sign of life through the darkness. Becca remember the chant she would use to torment Verity and she used it,

"One, two Becca's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six you've pissed off this little titch."

"No," Verity whispered to herself,

"I'm afraid so Thwaites," Becca said smirking into the darkness. She placed her hand on the wall and began feeling around for the switch, she soon found it and her smirk was seen by the two frightened Cheltnems, Harriet and Verity.

"Oh finally someone's letting us out!" Harriet said sarcastically, she didn't know who she was talking to,

"Harriet careful," Verity warned,

"What harm could this commoner do?" Harriet laughed,

"Oh you'll find out. You see I have many connections with different people, including every Fritton, Hackett, Kingsley, Jones and now Pomfrey" Becca stated,

"You know Fredster?"

"Known him all my life, you see he's my cousin and you've been giving his girlfriend a hard time. I don't like that, do I Thwaites?" Verity shook head, "Thwaites bullied a member of my family, so naturally I sorted her out,"

"Fritton isn't your family yet" Verity spat,

"She's dating my twin brother and she's a St Trinian. So yes I consider her family. You two are going to come with me up to the dorm, you run and you get hurt, killed or knocked out. I haven't decided yet. But to make sure you don't run I want your school ties," Verity took her tie off immediately and handed it to Becca. Harriet didn't it took Verity's elbow to urge her to take it off. Verity held her arms out ready to be tied up but Becca laughed at her, "I trust you not to run away Thwaites, and you know the risk. However Harriet doesn't and with her families henchmen running around the place I don't want her running off!" Becca tied Harriet's hands together behind her back and also tied her feet together, making sure she could still walk but not run, finally Becca used her own tie to gag her. She told Verity to stay quiet and pushed the two girls out the door and down the halls. When they reached the door that led into the dorm they heard what sounded like glass smashing. Becca pushed the Cheltnems in the dorm and handed them over to the band, which were standing by the door. Once she had done that she pushed her way through the terrified St Trinians towards Miss Fritton.

"Ah, my future in law has decided to join us," Pomfrey said,

"I am not your in law!" Becca said through clenched teeth,

"Yet" Becca glared at him trying to make him coward down but it didn't work, "Now where's the miniature Hackett? I have sources that say he's come here to hide behind a bunch of silly little girls,"

"These silly little girls have brought AD1 to its knees and they could easily do it again," Becca said with pride in her voice,

"I highly doubt it; we have your best and most respected girls locked up. Now where's Hackett?"

"Lets see where's Harry Hackett? Oh, I know you've got him locked up" Becca said sarcastically,

"Not that Hackett. James Anthony Hackett, the one who is your current spiv,"

"We haven't had a spiv since Kelly Jones was head girl. I'm afraid your visit is a wasted one,"

"Cedric, how would you like to marry your fiancée tonight?" Pomfrey called out while smirking at Becca,

"Yes father" Cedric responded while walking to his father's side, "I would indeed like that"

"Well I would indeed wouldn't. How about we do a trade? I get to stay as a miss for a while longer and you get a member of your family back" Becca raise her arm in the air and clicked her fingers, Beth and Daisy came over to Becca dragging Harriet with them. Sir Piers Pomfrey's mouth dropped, he thought he was being smart to send Harriet in to spy. "What's up Pompom, shocked to see a relative of yours that has been captured by some silly little girls? You have our offer now what is it, deal or no deal?"

"Fine, deal but you're going to marry my son like it or not"

"Nope, I might just marry this James Anthony Hackett instead"

"Oh my god" the Totties squealed in unison while doing the normal hand gestures,

"James proposed?" Chelsea said excited,

"No I've never met this James" Becca said through clenched teeth, why didn't the Totties understand that they were covering for James,

"Yes you have! He arrived here this morning then took your cousin somewhere. But he proposed?" Becca slapped her forehead; Chelsea had just revealed important information to Cedric and Piers. Piers Pomfrey watched on amused,

"Chelsea, my cousin wasn't here and I have never seen or heard of this James"

"Yeah, he was. We were flirting with Freddie and everything and we saw James and spoke to him. So yes he was here, he was even in your room when we came in asking if you were knocked up," Bella butted in,

"Girls,"

"Yeah?" They said in unison,

"Shut up!"

"Well thank you for the updates girls, but we really must be going." Cedric grabbed Harriet and took hold of the ladder and was hoisted back up to the helicopter. Piers did the same, "Silly little girls" he said, smiling, before he disappeared from view. When all the mindless muscle had left the grounds Becca turned to the Posh Totties,

"Well done, that's worse then the band arguing!"

"Well at least our goon didn't take Poppy away" Chelsea dumbly said,

"What?" Kate yelled, Chelsea repeated what she said about Poppy being taken,

"One more to rescue" Becca glumly said. So far she wasn't enjoying being head girl.

* * *

** I may not be getting reveiws but people are adding to alerts so this is for them because I'm so kind**

**Face your fear and pleaseeee reveiw :)**


	11. Plan Breakout

When Chelsea, Bella, Charlie, Tabitha and Amy saw a goons running their way they knew something bad would happen. They decided to hide while leaving Poppy outside the door to lure the goon into their trap. The mindless goon looked at Poppy and a dangerous smile spread across his lips, "This will get me a promotion!" He whispered. He began to advance on Poppy; he roughly placed his hand over her mouth. "You're coming with me!" He whispered in her ear, he then blocked air from her nose until Poppy fell into unconscious. Chelsea, Bella, Charlie, Tabitha and Amy pulled the goon into there hiding place and away from Poppy. It took all of them to knock and carry the goon outside, they didn't think about taking an unconscious Poppy with them. In their eyes the heavy goon was enough to carry and they thought that the goon that they had sorted was the only goon around. They didn't know about the incident with the band so they felt it safe to leave Poppy were she was. While they were gone the bands smart goon arrived and saw Poppy, at first he thought she was dead but then he found her pulse and began grinning.

"Well he looks like the type of girl Cedric would want. She must be the one" he said. He picked Poppy up and carefully slung her over his shoulder, he didn't want her to awake. The smart goon creped towards the back entrance of St Trinians, as he got there the lights flickered on. A voice in his earpiece was screaming one word, abort. He pushed the door open and saw all the students' cars. He immediately saw his get away, he hotwired the fastest car he could find. As the Pomfreys were lifted into the sky they saw and heard the engine of Kelly Jones's spy car, an amused look was painted on Piers face. Cedric saw his father's face,

"Becca's on her way too break into the base isn't she?" Cedric asked his father,

"It would seem that way, yes. Be sure to dominate her and show her the natural order of things when you have her," Piers grinned in delight, "When we get back I shall get our vicar ready to marry for when Becca shows up." He said as the spy car disappeared from view.

When Poppy finally awoke she was disorientated, so didn't immediately open her eyes. She thought she was in St Trinians, leaning against a wall. It wasn't until she realised she was moving that she knew that she wasn't in St Trinians, she tried to move her left arm but she couldn't move it very much. Panicking Poppy opened her eyes, she was in a car. She began trying to free her hand, which was handcuffed to a bar under the seat, but it was no good. The smart goon was watching Poppy from the corner of his eye, "You're not goin' anywhere," he warned, Poppy stared at him too afraid to say anything, "You'll be at HQ soon so I suggest you save it for Cedric."

"_Cedric, now where have I heard that name before?"_ Poppy spent the rest of the journey asking herself that question, but she couldn't answer it. It was answered for her when the car she was in pulled up outside a country manor. It was similar to the Jones family manor but the plaque outside the front door read '_The house of Bracken_'. Poppy was led into the old fashioned house and down to what seemed the cellar. It was a big cellar; it was as big as the whole house. The cellar had a long corridor running down its middle; there were doors that led into individual rooms. It resembled a prison, poorly lit and depressing. The smart goon pushed Poppy into a well lit room and locked the door. Poppy heard his footsteps walking away, almost skipping with joy. The room she was in wasn't an empty one there were six other people tied to chairs. They weren't gagged but the cloth hanging loosely around there necks suggested that they had once been gagged. Poppy soon recognised were she was and who she was with,

"Poppy?" asked a familiar voice; it sounded like Abbey Mounts head girl Polly,

"Yes, it's me"

"Ya know 'er?"

"Yes Taylor, I do believe Becca mentioned you holding her and Freddie at knife point" Polly replied,

"Was dat when Becca sneaked out to get some booze?"

"Yes Taylor, it was also when I had a go at Becca and her partners in crime. I do regret doing that"

"You're Becca's sister aren't you?" Poppy asked, Kelly nodded, "Becca hasn't forget about you, we all know she has a plan and that she intends to free you"

"Told you Kel" Annabelle said,

"It'll be agers before Becca comes now your here. Tell me is she protecting everyone?" Kelly asked hoping Becca was doing the right thing for once,

"Well she protected Kiki from being attacked by the emos. I still don't understand why she let them off for attacking her,"

"I'll have words when I get out of here!" Andrea said sounding angry,

"What about James?" Flash eagerly asked,

"He's safe; he was at the school this morning. But he didn't stay long, according to Kate she sent him to Frittons School with Freddie"

"How did you end up here?" Polly asked suspiciously, she thought Becca had sent Poppy as bait,

"I got knocked out when the school was invaded tonight; the crazy dude said something about a boy called Cedric"

"Dey must fink she's Becca" Taylor said, "Dey might set 'er free when Ced' finds out she aint Becca." Kelly hushed everyone up, she had heard sounds of rushing footsteps coming there way. They saw the door swing open and four men striding into the room.

"Where is she?" Snarled Bracken, he looked straight at Kelly,

"Who is she?" Kelly retorted, she hated her father's attitude,

"Carm yourself sir" Cedric said, he couldn't be arsed with another argument between Bracken and Kelly, "John, what did you do with my house wife?" He asked the smart goon,

"Don't speak of my sister like she's a procession!" Kelly practically yelled at Cedric, Bracken walked over to Kelly and gagged her,

"That should shut the little bitch up!" He growled, Flash was about to say something then he saw the look in Kelly's eyes. Piers Pomfrey saw Poppy, he then realised what had happened.

"You imbecile, that is not Rebecca, you brought us the wrong one, you moron!" He screamed at the smart goon. Cedric's face fell; he wasn't marring Becca just yet. He wanted someone to dominate over; he wanted to have control over Becca. Piers and Cedric's faces may have fallen but Bracken's face lit up. He knew what Becca would do,

"Piers take off some security guards at night and put them on the cameras"

"Why would I do something that stupid?" Piers said, he was confused,

"Because Becca will come and play hero. We need to make it easy for her to get in so we can catch her." Piers soon began building on Brackens plan,

"Tie the girl up. Then place all the prisoners into different rooms, tied up of course"

"Kelly is to be put into a deep sleep; we don't want her helping Becca." With that Piers, Cedric and Bracken left the room and were replaced by a large group of muscle. They all had there orders and they started them immediately.

The day after Poppy was taken was a Friday, a day away from the hockey match, and Becca was redoing plan breakout. She had to rethink the dangers she could put people in, she didn't want another being taken. Luckily Kate, Drippy, Kiki and Josie weren't too mad at Becca. Kiki and Josie had a feeling a plan was being hatched while Kate and Drippy knew a plan had been hatched. Everyone's role was critical and important, Becca made sure to give people jobs that suited there ability. Once Becca had ironed out the kinks in her plan she felt it was time to inform Kiki and Josie. She called Kate, Drippy, Josie and Kiki up to her room,

"It's time I told you of Plan Breakout," Becca told them, "At the celebratory party tomorrow we will leave the school. Josie I need you to 'borrow' some of the Rude Girls track suits. Kiki can you 'borrow' some of the geeks hacking gear"

"Yeah, but how do you intend on rescuing Poppy?" Josie asked,

"I was getting to that part" Becca said rolling her eyes, "Drippy will drive us down there in the eco wagon. Kiki will be our eyes and ears in the van. The rest of us will go in and get the girls, then come out drive back to St T's. Bish bash bosh and Bob's ya uncle"

"It can't be that simple" Kiki said questioning Becca's plan,

"That's basically what we're doing. But I must warn you, if you lot get caught I will rescue you. However, I get caught you leave me"

"I won't leave you Becca," Kate said confidently, "You've done so much for us. I can't and will not stand aside while you get captured and we go free!"

"Kate, Becca has escaped her dad millions of times. She's also a St Trinian, if she gets caught she'll find a way to escape" Drippy stated. Becca nodded her head but Kiki could tell Becca wasn't telling them everything.

* * *

**Whats Becca hiding?**

**What will happen to Poppy?**

**Will the girls ever stop bickering? We all know the answer to that one. It's a big fat no but for the rest you'll have to keep reading.**


	12. Mindless Muscle

**I fixed the mistake if you noticed what it was **

* * *

The hockey match went smoothly, for the St Trinian team. Nothing abnormal happened, the girls won by cheating. Bianca even knocked the goalie and the sub out and scored the winning goal. Kate, Josie and Kiki were shocked at the violence, even when they watched Drippy use her hockey stick to injure a Cheltnem. Becca handed Verity back over to Ms Bagstock after the match had been won. While the match was going on Becca took Kate, Josie and Kiki round to the Cheltnems bus to vandalise it with graffiti. After the match was won the girls got to work preparing the after party, Becca got busy preparing something else. She made sure everything was in place, this rescue mission was important. At 7pm that night the party was starting but it couldn't start without the head girl's vocals in the traditional chant. While everyone was gathering and getting ready to party Becca was getting ready to start plan breakout. While the band were setting up Kiki and Josie were setting up the borrowed equipment ready for the mission. As Becca started the party off the rescuers were sitting ready in the eco wagon. It wasn't long until Becca joined them with a tray of drinks,

"What's this?" Kiki asked,

"Becca always has a drink before she does something like this" Drippy informed the group, "The four drinks or for you and her"

"Not this time, one each between you four" Becca corrected,

"What's wrong?" Drippy automatically asked, it wasn't like Becca to not have a drink before doing something major like this,

"Nothing, not in the mood I suppose" Becca shrugged, the girls drunk there drinks and set off towards the house of Bracken. "Yeah but why are you wearing Nike and we're wearing Adidas?" Becca rolled her eyes this was typical Rude Girl behaviour,

"Because I prefer Nike, anything else?" Josie shook her head. Kiki handed everyone earpieces,

"Right guys this is how it's gonna happen. Only me and Kate will be going in, Kiki will be sat in here as our eyes and ears. Drippy will be sat in the driver's seat ready to speed off while Josie will help Kiki and help our friends into the van" everyone understood but it was time to reveal the last part of Becca's brilliant plan, "I shall not be returning back to St Trinians. Once you have everyone you go, I will come in two days time-ish"

"No, you will be returning with us!" Kate said with confidence,

"I admire you bravery and loyalty Kate, have no fear it shall be rewarded in due course. However, this is the only way we shall rescue those who need rescuing. Now let's move!" Drippy turned the key and set off down the drive. Kiki was sat in the front while the rest where in the back amongst the home made cushions. Becca looked out the back window wondering how long she'd be away this time. She knew what she was risking and she was happy to risk it if it meant everyone else around her remained strong and happy. As long as everyone was happy she was happy, even if it meant marrying Cedric Pomfrey. Josie handed over the track suits she swiped from the Rude Girls wardrobe, she pasted one to Becca who refused it, she had brought her own. They put there trackies on,

"Why are you wearing white while we're wearing black?" Josie asked,

"Because black makes me feel like an emo" Becca said, that wasn't the truth but Josie seemed to think it was,

The gates needed a code to get them open, Kiki got out her borrowed code cracker but Becca didn't need it. She typed in 2722536 and the gates opened,

"How did you know that?" Kiki asked shocked,

"If you look on a number and letter keyboard, like on a phone, those are the numbers that share the keys with the letters that spell Bracken." Becca explained, Kiki's mouth formed an 'o'. Drippy parked the eco wagon near the gates but concealed by trees and bushes. Becca tied a bandana around her neck and handed Kate one,

"Tie it around your neck and pull it over your nose so only your eyes are visible," Becca instructed,

"Why?" Kate asked,

"To conceal your identity it's for your own safety. I also suggest you wear a Hoodie with the hood up to shadow your eyes," Becca handed Kate a black Hoodie she also had a white Hoodie, for herself, to match her white trackies. In the hoodies there were hidden cameras so Kiki could see where they were and what was happening. They pulled there hoodie's on and pulled the hoods up, "Ready?" Becca asked,

"Ready!" The rest of the girls confirmed,

"You all know the plan now let's get moving!" Kate and Becca pulled there bandanas up and stepped out of the van. They used the cover of the black sky as there camouflage and the diamond like stars as there torch light. The two girls boldly sprinted up to the front doors, Kate tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Kiki little help?" Kate asked over her earpiece, Kiki shook her head then remembered that they couldn't see her,

"Pick the lock with a hair grip?" Was Kiki's only suggestion, clearly this was her first time on a St Trinian mission,

"Becca, gotta hair grip?" Kate whispered to Becca who was rummaging in her pocket,

"Nope, besides a hair grip wouldn't work on these locks. You've been watching too many spy films,"

"There's a window open upstairs. Kate it's on the first floor, climb the tree to your left and get in that way" Kiki instructed, Kate nodded and walked over to the tree,

"Or we could use my key..." Becca said as she pulled her key out, "There's no need to act like agent Jones you know guys" Becca said amused. She put the key in the lock and turned it, the door creaked open. Becca tiptoed in, Kate did the same, almost immediately knew where everyone was, "There in the cellar, Kiki what's the security like?" Becca whispered,

"There's guards wondering around in twos and there are two guards at the entrance to the cellar." Becca bit her lip and began thinking and hatching a plan,

"Follow my lead" Becca told Kate. She led Kate to a doorway that was under the stairs; Becca opened the door and confidently walked down the steps. At the bottom there were two guards leaning against the wall both with a beer in their hands.

"Ahem" Becca said, confidence filling her voice, "Kinsmen step aside"

"We can't do that Miss. Who are you?" One said, Becca turned to Kate,

"Oh em gee, he doesn't know who _I_ am. He is in _my_ fathers house and he doesn't know who _I_ am," Kate gasped, she seemed to get what Becca was doing, "I am Rebecca Bracken, Cedric Pomfrey's fiancée so I suggest you let me past or you'll have to answer to my future in-law, my future husband and my father"

"Of coarse Miss. Please forgive me" the Kinsmen said sounding nervous, he didn't like the sound of Piers, Cedric and Peter,

"You are forgiven Kinsmen now go guard my greenhouse and make sure no worms eat my prized turnips!" Becca ordered,

"Yes miss, right away." The two Kinsmen bowed to Becca and practically ran off towards the garden,

"How did you do that?" Drippy asked over the earpieces,

"Mindless muscle Drip, mindless muscle" Becca said wiping a tear of joy from the corner of her eye. She opened the door and turned the lights on inside. Next to the light switch were some keys hanging on a nail, Becca picked them up with a smirk on her face Pomfrey really needed to hire smart goons, "Right go look for Poppy and any others of ours, then call me over and I'll unlock them" Becca told Kate not bothering to keep her voice down after all it was all sound proof. Kate went off down the right hand side while Becca went on the left hand side. Each door was like a prison door; in fact they were exactly the same. Becca opened the little slide at the top to check if anyone was in there and there was. She unlocked the door and stepped in. She cleared her throat, to make her presence known. The prisoner wouldn't have seen Becca because for some strange reason they had their back to the door,

"Whatever it is I don't care or want it!" Andrea growled, Becca let a little chuckle slip,

"Ok I'll go rescue the others then, nice to see you though" Becca said as she turned away,

"No wait Becca!" Andrea pleaded, Becca smirked and untied Andrea. As soon as she was untied Andrea hugged Becca,

"Watch the cuts" Becca warned, "Courtesy of the emos"

"I heard, don't worry I'll have words when we get back. Where's the rest of your rescue team?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll see later now where's the others?" Andrea shrugged; she didn't know where the others had been taken. Becca told her to keep watch on the door while she and Kate continued the search. It didn't take long for Kate to find another one, this time it was Polly. Becca ran over to the door that held Polly and unlocked it. Polly said her thanks and joined Andrea on watch. Just as Becca was unlocking another cell someone came barging in, Becca turned around praying it wasn't anyone important. To her relief it wasn't,

"What are you doing here?" Becca said shocked,

"I'm here to rescue 'Belle, what about you? You're supposed to be at St T's looking after the girls like Kelly said!" Jay replied,

"Since when did I listen to Kelly?" Becca smiled; at least he wasn't Pomfrey,

"Good point but you know what happens if you get caught right?" Becca nodded her head and tossed the keys to Jay. He unlocked the door and ran in to untie Annabelle. Jay pulled her into a tight hug,

"Sorry to break up the whole love scene but I don't wanna get married to the Pomfrey just yet so can we get a move on?" Becca joked; she knew what was going to happen even if she was the only one who knew it. Annabelle and Jay helped with the search so it got done a lot quicker, Becca almost got knocked out when they unlocked Taylor. She got herself untied and was waiting to knock a guard out as soon as they entered. Luckily Becca dodged it just in time, Taylor apologised.

"Woah, wot 'appund to ya face?" She asked,

"Long story ask the Abbey Mounts on the way back. At the moment we've got Flash, Kelly and Poppy know where they are?"

"Flash is next ta me, dat Poppy is opposite 'nd Kel is da last cell on dis side." Taylor informed, Becca nodded her thanks and went over to the cells. She let Kate greet Poppy,

"Poppy!" Kate squealed in joy,

"Kate, I knew you'd come for us I just knew it!" Poppy hugged Kate tightly,

"Must be hug day" Becca laughed as she chucked the keys to Taylor, "Unlock Kel and Flash I need to get something from Piers I'll be two minutes." Becca ran out the room and up to her fathers study. It wasn't locked neither was the draws in the desk that her father used. Becca rummaged through the draws until she found a ring. It was a old ring that belonged to the Pomfreys, she knew if they didn't have this ring she wouldn't be getting married. She put the draws back how she found them and ran back to the cellar. When Becca had reached the door she saw Kelly,

"What happened to her?" Becca said worried for her sister,

"She's just knocked out, now what's your plan?" Jay asked, he had a feeling he knew what Becca was doing,

"Kate led everyone to the van and go back to St Trinians and take this ring with ya." Becca tossed the ring to Kate who nodded and ran back to the van with the others. Becca held Jay back, "You're gonna hand me over to Pomfrey and then ask if you can act as a double agent for them. Then if they say yes you go back to St T's and look after 'Belle got it?" Jay nodded. He took Becca's arms and led her to Pomfrey. He walked up the stairs and towards Piers' bedroom, when he got there he nervously knocked on the door. A voice grumbled enter and something about how this she be good or else.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but this little bitch set the prisoners free. I couldn't catch them all but I managed to catch her" Piers looked at Becca,

"Excellent, you have done well! Wait till your father hears about this he shall be proud!" Piers beamed,

"Thank you sir, I was wondering if I could go to that troublesome school and act as a double agent?" Jay nervously asked,

"That would be a great idea; you are turning out to be AD1 material. Go now and send us information back, on your way down wake my son and tell him his fiancée has arrived. Then go ask your father for the ring" Jay nodded and went to complete his tasks. It wasn't long until Cedric came in with a smile on his face; he was soon followed by Becca's farther.

"They've took the ring!" He exclaimed,

"Cedric go tie Rebecca up in the cellar until we find the ring." Piers ordered. Cedric roughly took hold of Becca and dragged her back down to the cells. He led her in and closed the door. Cedric pushed Becca down into the only seat that occupied the room and started tying her up. He looped the rope around chair and around Becca; every now and then he pressed his fingers into Becca. Becca shut her eyes every time he did this; Cedric was clearly enjoying the act of binding her.

"Now stay there!" He said spraying Becca with spit,

"Say don't spray it" Becca joked, Cedric growled at Becca,

"You are at my mercy so I suggest you shut it!"

"I am at no ones mercy, especially a jumped up daddy's boy such as yourself,"

"At least I don't get captured when I'm on a rescue mission."

"What if this was my plan though, Ceddy boy?" Becca smirked; so far everything was going to plan.


	13. History Repeats Itself

Everyone got back to St Trinians safety. It was quite when they walked in, the party had stopped and girls were scattered on the floor sprawled out and sleeping. Kelly was still unconscious when they arrived at St Trinians and was in Flash's arms. Kate told Drippy and Josie to go find the Matron and get help for Kelly. Kate may not have been able to help Becca but the least she could have done was to help her older sister. She told Poppy and Polly too go see if anyone was awake and she told Taylor to lead the way to the hospital wing. Andrea slipped away from the group and walked in the direction of the dorms out seek out Zoe. On her way there she found a gaggle of First Years, Andrea cleared her throat to get their attention,

"Andrea?" Tania asked,

"Yeah, what are you doing?" She didn't get an answer instead she got a hug,

"Where's Kelly?" They asked in unison,

"Safe, but the emos being safe is another story know where they are?" The twins nodded and lead Andrea to the common room where almost all of the emos were, surprisingly they were sober. Andrea and the twins slid into the room without being noticed so they decided to listen in on their conversation,

"We need to rescue Kelly and Andrea then that'll make up for the other night" Zoe said, "Any bright ideas?"

"Why don't we ask Becca?" A younger emo suggested,

"Because if Becca finds out what we're doing she'll try and stop us. I say we gather as much information as possible, break in, take Andrea and Kelly back, run out and return to glory and stuff" another emo said,

"What if we trick those Abbey Mounts into doing the dirty work for us?" Beth suggested,

"If they get caught Becca will go mental, I say we ask the Rude Girls for help!"

"Bianca would never let us live that down and she would go snitching to Becca. Don't forget Becca favours the chav army" Zoe said, Andrea saw an opportunity and spoke up,

"I believe no head girl has a favourite tribe. I would recommend you talk to your head girl, but then again you can't because she has basically traded her life for mine and everyone who was kidnapped. If you want to repay her I highly suggest you prove to everyone, including me, how sorry you are" Zoe looked at Andrea open mouthed. Becca has beaten them to the rescuing yet again; in some emos eyes this was taking their thunder.

"A-A-Andrea?" Zoe stuttered,

"Yes?"

"When did Becca rescue you?"

"Tonight while you guys were partying the night away, she also rescued that American, Flash, Polly, Taylor, Annabelle and Kelly. They're all now here safe and sound except Becca who I suspect is locked in a cell awaiting her fate. Now I'm going to see if Kelly has regained consciousness and tell her the sacrifice Becca made for her school, coming or not?" Zoe nodded and stood up to follow Andrea. She told her emos to stay put, over crowding Kelly wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Tania and Tara ran to the hospital wing to see if their idol was ok. When they got there Kelly was still unconscious, they decided to see her in the morning.

"Annabelle you can have Becca's bed. Taylor and Andrea do you mind sleeping on the sofas in Becca's room?" Kate asked, she was taking control just like Becca would have wanted. Taylor and Andrea nodded their heads and went towards Becca's room.

"Me and Poppy will stay in the old head girl's room." Polly volunteered; she dragged Poppy off out the door.

"Everyone else off to bed you can see Kelly in the morning. Leave Harry to it" Kate ushered everyone, except Flash, to bed. It was already the early hours of Sunday morning and it was time to sleep, they all had had a busy and tiring night.

Kate woke up early in the morning before anyone else was up. She headed straight to the hospital wing to check on Kelly. Flash was still at Kelly's side holding her hand, willing her to wake up. He had fell asleep holding her hand, it reminded Kate of how loyal Freddie was to Poppy and it brought a tear to eye. Kate took a cover off one of the spare beds and draped it over his shoulders to keep him that little bit warmer. Kate was about to turn around and leave when Miss Fritton and Mrs Kingsley came bursting in,

"Where is she?" Miss Fritton asked Kate, she sounded worried. Kate didn't know if Miss Fritton meant Kelly or Becca, Mrs Kingsley noticed Kate's confusion,

"Kelly Jones Kate" she said clearing up Kate's confusion. Kate pointed at the bed Kelly was laying in,

"She's been unconscious since when we rescued her. Becca, told us she would be returning in a few days" Mrs Kingsley nodded and looked at her niece, she was proud of Kate, Drippy, Josie and Kiki for what they had achieved. Mrs Kingsley had a feeling she knew what Becca had planned. It wasn't long until a flood of students came running in, they ended up waking Flash up. They had all heard about what happened while they were partying and they wanted to see it for their own eyes. Miss Fritton sent most of the girls away but there were still a huge crowd around Kelly's bed. Eventually Kelly awoke,

"Its ok girls she's awake!" Kate declared relieved, almost immediately the twins came running over and jumped on Kelly,

"Kelly!" They said excited,

"Hello girls, what happened? Last thing I remember was being in that dark cell" Kelly said confused,

"Becca organised a rescue party and arranged for you to be brought home" Kate told Kelly, she was dreading telling Kelly about Becca's late return. Kate didn't know how Kelly would react to it but she hoped it would be a good reaction,

"Where's Becca?" Kelly asked,

"We have no idea, all we know is that she'll be returning in two days" Kelly's face and everyone else's faces fell, they knew what Becca had done,

"Who will be head girl now Kelly?" Tania asked, Kelly shook her head

"Becca will right?" Kate asked, she didn't know what Becca had done; she had her faith in Becca that she would come back when she said,

"No she won't, she's traded us for her. She's not coming back" Polly, Taylor and Poppy appeared at Kelly's bedside. Polly was holding two envelops, so handed one to Kelly. She knew what this letter was about and who it was from.

_Dear Kelly,_

_I know, I know, disobeying orders as normal. Well, I've disobeyed your orders but I've obeyed my own. Yep, as a St Trinian head girl I ordered myself to rescue you. There's always a loop hole and I found one for your orders, shockingly smart. Listening to the geeks really does help when you wanna be one step ahead. If I've learnt one thing off ya Kel, it's how to be a good head girl. I'm aware of what might happen to me and I'm aware it will have no loop holes. Well dad thinks there aren't any loop holes, but let's face it dad aint the sharpest tool in the box. Even in times like these I have a plan. I'm gonna take what ever is thrown at me, if I don't the problem won't go away. If I leg it someone else could be kidnapped, I don't know about you but I don't want a kidnap on my conscience. One thing I do ask is you don't forget me and warn others of what could happen. I know what your thinking Kel and I'm telling you don't, don't try and save me. If you wanna help me out, help the new head girl out. That my dear sibling is a St Trinian order,_

_Love always,_

_Jones, Becca Jones x_

_P.S I always wanted to do that!_

Kelly smiled at the last part; it reminded her of how Becca took the rip out of her agent name. Polly handed Kate the other envelop, Kate was confused.

_Dear Kate,_

_If you're reading this then the plan is done. Poppy, Kelly, Taylor, Annabelle, Andrea, Polly and Flash should have been rescued and I should have given you a ring to take back to St Trinians. The ring you should have is important to what happens to me, it is important that you do not lose it or give it away. The bracelet I had is as important and I need you to keep them safe. Go to Frittons old school and give James the bracelet and the ring. Take Drippy, Josie, Kiki and Poppy with ya, Drippy knows the way there and Freddie's with James so it'll brighten Poppy's day. James should know the power these items have, if he doesn't tell him to talk to his farther about it. Tell James he can also return to St T's and do his normal role. I ask of another favour, St Trinians needs a leader. Someone who's confident, brave, smart, cunning and a born leader, someone like you. You're now head girl; I'm not going to be returning. My future has been decided and I have no choice but to follow it. I know you'll have no problems taking control of my girls; after all they seem to listen to ya. If you need help ask Kelly or Annabelle, they are previous head girls and I'm positive they'll help. Show the girls respect and they'll respect you back. I recommend that you don't wear the badge; it has bad effects on the girls ask Annabelle if you don't believe me! I know you'll do great, from what I've seen and heard you always do._

_Chaos and Anarchy,_

_Ex St Trinian Head Girl and soon to be Rebecca Pomfrey_

Kate tipped the envelop upside down and the head girl badge fell into her hands. Everyone looked at Kate; they hadn't noticed the gleaming badge in her hand.

"What did she do?" Zoe asked. Kate was speechless a lot of things were running through her mind, unable to wait for an answer Drippy snatched the letter from Kate.

"She gave us a new head girl and some special requests"

"You are not our head girl!" Zoe hissed realising that Kate was now head girl,

"She's my head girl so that makes her yours!" Kelly exclaimed, springing up from her bed, "If your names not Flash, Taylor, Andrea or Annabelle I suggest you jog on" the girls grumbled and flied out of the room, "What did Becca leave you?"

"This letter and a badge" Kate replied,

"She should of left you some more instructions, check the envelop" Andrea said. Kate ripped the sides of the envelop so it folded into a flat piece of paper. Just like Andrea said there were instructions for Kate and the Abbey Mounts,

"Wa' she say?" Taylor asked,

"First on the list is to make sure Kelly is well," Kate announced,

"Ya can cross tha' of she's safe wiv me." Flash told Kate,

"The next one is to get the bracelet and the ring" Annabelle passed Kate a bracelet, Kate looked at her suspiciously,

"I fetched it from her room before you accuse me of common, low level theft!" Annabelle said defensibly. Kate nodded and read off the next instruction,

"It says get the wedding ring, what wedding ring?"

"The one Becca gave you when you saved us" Andrea answered, the room filled with oh's. Becca's plans were beginning to unfold,

"I have that with me now. The next one is to go to Frittons School and give them to James" Kate confirmed,

"Then you know what you must do, I hope your path is an easy one. Strength and honour!" Everyone echoed Kelly's words before they to exited the room,

"Next stop Frittons School?" Poppy asked trying to conceal her excitement over seeing Freddie,

"Frittons School." Kate confirmed.

* * *

_**Badda bing badda boom**_

_**My creative juices are running low so any ideas are welcome!**_

_**Common guys not all of you have conquer the reveiwing fear that's called reveiw-o-phobia... Ok I'll make up a better name but only if more of you conquer that fear! So what are you waiting for? Review! :]**_


	14. Ebay, Jam Jars and Rusty Nails

While Kate, Drippy, Poppy, Kiki and Josie were getting ready for their journey to Frittons School Becca's personal journey of was beginning. She was still sat bound to the chair in the same position that Cedric left her. It was silent in that cell. To silent for Becca's liking, you could hear a pin dropping. It wasn't long before Becca heard footsteps coming towards her. When the door to her cell was opened a playful, mischievous smirk danced on her lips.

"Well, well, well look who's come back" Piers said in his mocking tone,

"Well I couldn't resist not seeing Cedric sex god or what?"

"Indeed," Piers sounded bord, Becca was soon going to try and fix that, "it only takes a silly little girl to walk into our grasp,"

"Silly? That's the only word you can find in your limited vocabulary to describe me? Foolish, mischievous, slightly idiotic, manic, insane, blonde, funny, smart oh and a tad gassy after a hot curry are words I'd use to describe me" Becca smirked,

"Married is one I would use now," Piers called for Cedric, Peter and three other people,

"Kinsman, why are you here and not guarding my prized turnips?" Becca joked; the Kinsman shot a deathly glare at Becca which made her smile even more,

"Ah, a smile, it would seem you want this marriage" Peters smiled evilly, his smile reach from ear to ear,

"Why yes father it would _seem_ that way but in reality it _isn't_ that way, get ya facts right daddy"

"Kinsmen!" Piers barked, "Untie Rebecca and restrain her, Vicar!" The vicar came running in with a bible in his hands while Becca was being untied and restrained. Peter Bracken was expecting Becca to have a sadden look on her face and not a smug smile, Becca's smile made him feel uneasy.

"Cedric please join hands with Rebecca," Becca knew what was going to happen and what wasn't that was why she was smirking. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness..."

"Skip to the vows before she makes a break for it!" Piers ordered impatiently, the vicar hurriedly skipped through pages of his bible,

"Mr Bracken do you have Rebecca's birth jewel? I do believe it is a tradition for you to give it to your daughters groom to symbolise you giving her to him"

"Yes I know what it symbolises!" Peter snapped, he began turning out his pockets then he remembered what happened to it. His face went pale until he saw what Becca was wearing, he tor it off Becca and handed it to Cedric,

"Thank you sir, do you Cedric Pomfrey take Rebecca Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to honour her, to dominate her and remind her of the natural order of things?" The vicar hated the vows that Piers gave him but he said them nonetheless,

"I do" Cedric eagerly said,

"Rebecca Jones as his wife you must honour him, care for him, look after his children and obey his orders."

"Wait I don't get to say 'I do'?" The vicar shook his head no, "Stupid AD1 weddings" Becca grumbled,

"Cedric can you now present Rebecca with your family's traditional ring" Cedric looked to his father, who looked to Bracken, who looked to the Kinsman, who looked to the other Kinsman who looked to Becca who was holding back a smug smile,

"Where is the ring?" Piers screamed, "I thought you recovered it!"

"Up ya arse, second shelf to the right, past the jam jar, near the rusty nail and straight on 'til morning. When you've reached your pelvis turn right, then a left, right, left, right, left, right then straight on and it should be there!" Becca cheekily grinned; she knew she had done the right thing by giving the ring to Kate. Piers stormed over to Becca and grabbed the front of her Hoodie and held her in the air by it.

"What have you done with the ring?" He spat in her face, Becca wiped the spit from her face with her free hand before she spoke,

"Sold it on EBay!" Piers grunted and launched Becca across the room where she collided with the wall and drifted into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile the Abbey Mount girls were close to James, they chose to use Drippy's eco wagon. Being head girl no one questioned where she was going, that was thanks to Kelly. The thing that played on Kate's mind was how to tell James of Becca's sacrifice. The thing playing on Poppy's mind was how she was going to greet Freddie. On Kiki's and Josie's minds was another St Trinian adventure, they were getting used to and enjoying them. Drippy's mind was replaying the events of last year's adventures, being chased out with the second ring in hand. It amused her a little to think that they took a ring from here and now they were putting back here for Becca's safety.

"So what's the plan amigo?" Josie yawned,

"Storm in, find James, give the items, run out and back to St T's"

"And what if there are people in your way?"

"I knock out anyone in our path,"

"I like it! Easy to remember" Drippy commented,

"Wait what about Freddie?" Poppy asked noticing Freddie hadn't been mentioned in Kate's plan,

"What about him?" Kate foolishly replied, Poppy pulled a face at Kate, "You and Kiki go find him while we go do the important stuff, half an hour max though Poppy. Our half an hour and not your kind of 30 minutes, ok?"

"Fine," Poppy said as she stomped her foot, "But we're going as soon as we pull up!"

"Um Poppy" Kiki warily said,

"What?"

"We've been pulled up for the past 10 minutes..."

"You could of told me for fucks sake!" Poppy said rising her voice in anger,

"Language Miss Moore, watch it or detention!" Kate warned; she was going to enjoy her new power. Not giving a toss Poppy stuck her middle finger up at Kate and leaped out of the hippie van, Kiki waved goodbye and took off after her.

"Drippy do you know the way to James?" Josie asked knowing the eco was in daydream land,

"Hmm?"

"Do. You. Know. Where. James. Might. Be?" Josie answered slowly yet sarcastically,

"Weeeell," Drippy looked up at the vans roof and began thinking. Then it hit her. Not the answer but a cushion thrown by Josie to snap her out of thoughts. "Well being a Hackett I'm guessing he'll either be in detention or the head masters office, I say we try the head's office." Kate and Josie nodded in agreement and climbed out of the eco wagon.

Fritton's school hadn't change much since Drippy's last visit. There were boys dressed in white playing cricket and boys who were dressed in the uniform. It looked like the school had recovered from the St Trinian visit, the choir that Bianca changed had returned to there normal state. Some of them had insisted on adding a few bits of beat boxing to the traditional songs. At the main entrance the head boy leant lazily against one of the two pillars, Drippy recognised him. He immediately spotted them and began approaching them boldly and with arrogance.

"Follow me" Drippy whispered to Kate and Josie. Drippy led them to the back of the school the head boy followed in pursuit. He recognise Drippy's face as one of those who invaded last year, he finally caught up to the girls and placed his hand on Drippy's shoulder. The head boy turned Drippy around only to be met by two things, both of which caused him pain. When Drippy was turned around he received a slap around the face and a knee in his groin. When he was keeled over Josie hit him around the head with a plank of wood causing him to go unconscious. Kate and Drippy dragged his lifeless body to the wall and leaned him against the wall so it looked like he fell asleep.

Smiling mischievously to themselves they set off to find James. Just like Drippy had said James was standing outside the heads office in the same position that Drippy was in when she was on look out last year. Head up, catching the sun's shine, leg leaning against the wall with hands in pockets and a smile plastered on his face. "What ya done now Hackett?" Drippy called to him, James looked around. When he spotted Drippy, Kate and Josie his face lit up, he sensed that Becca had sent them telling him he could see her.

"Long story, but tell me how's your head girl?"

"She's fine as you can see..." Drippy said not realising that James was on about Becca,

"Drippy you great Drip he means Becca not Kate!" Josie whispered in her ear, Drippy's mouth formed an o shape.

"She told us to give you these, it's important you keep them safe to ensure her safety," Kate said sounding official,

"She's gone isn't she?" James said with a sadden face, he and many other St Trinians knew what Becca had done. The girls nodded and Kate handed Becca's bracelet and ring over to James. He seemed to understand what the items meant and their value.

"Well we better be going, if we hear anything we'll let you know straight away" Kate told him, she wanted to leave as quick as possible before anything bad happened,

"I know you will because I'm coming with you!" James revealed, "The girls will need a certain business man to flog there gear and keep there income going. Head girl or not I'm coming back" Kate wasn't in the mood and she didn't have the time to argue back so she didn't,

"Fine but what about Freddie?"

"He can look after himself, he's Becca's family and everythin'" Kate sighed, she gave into James. She only gave into him because she didn't have the time or energy to argue with him. The head boy had returned to the land of the living and had hunted them down. By what Kate could see he had half the school behind him waiting for his orders,

"There they are get them!" He yelled,

"Time to go," Drippy quietly said. A repeat of last year happened, the whole school chased them out. It was hard to run and laugh, Drippy figured that out,

"Drippy... What are... You laughing... At?" Josie asked between pants. Drippy couldn't answer,

"Memories of last time I think" James answered for her, "She can't run like that, she'll fall and end up getting us all caught!"

"What do we do then?" Josie asked stopping for air. James bent down in front of Drippy who seemed to understand what he was doing, she jumped on his back. They ran all the way back to the eco wagon, Drippy tossed James the keys. He would be driving back. James started the van up, he was about to leave when Kate stopped him,

"What about Poppy and Kiki?"

"It's ok there coming now and by looks of things Freddie's with them!" Josie reported. When they got nearer James started to drive, Kiki and Freddie jumped in fine but Poppy as normal was having some trouble,

"Jump Poppy we'll catch you!" Kiki encouraged,

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO RUN IN THESE HEELS?" She screamed back,

"Just jump trouble!" Freddie said with his hand held out ready to grab Poppy,

"Common Tottie I'm not even driving that fast!" James laughed. Poppy dramatically leaped into Freddie's arms,

"Poppy," Kate started,

"Yeah?"

"You've just earnt yourself a detention."

* * *

_**Ohh Becca's knocked out, James has rejoined the crew and Poppy has got detention... Just a normal day, eventful day for them**_

**_Conquor that fear and reveiw! S'not hard, just go to your happy place while doing it :)_**


	15. Hoodie Cam

When they returned to St Trinians they found Jay Jones there waiting for them. He had information regarding Becca and her current condition but not even he knew of plans. It seemed that no one knew what Becca had planned; all they knew was that she had a plan. A great leader like Becca always had a plan but never told it. To Becca improvisation was her way of life, to Kate planning was the way forward, to St Trinians rebellion was their way of living. Different types of leadership were what St Trinian girls adjusted to best. They had adjusted to Kate's leadership and embraced it purely for Becca's sake.

"Where's Becca?" James immediately asked when he had spotted Jay,

"What, no hi?" Jay joked; he seemed too had inherited Becca's humour. James shot Jay a deadly look; he was in no mood to play silly games.

"She's in Pomfreys hands, she gave me orders and I'm following them. For now Becca is safe"

"For now? What'd you mean for now?" James raised his voice, he didn't like what Jay was saying,

"James calm down and go inside before I banish you from the grounds!" Kate stepped in,

"You can't do that! Becca will always be my head girl!"

"Becca put her in charge so I suggest you listen to her or face Becca's rage later." Kelly coolly said as she appeared in the main doors. James glared at Kelly before slumping into the school,

"I had it covered" Kate mumbled,

"Yeah, because it looked like it. Tip of the day: always accept help. Now Jay what information do you have?"

"Becca asked me to hand her over to Pomfrey then asked me to ask Pomfrey if I could act as a double agent. Then she told me to come back here and look after Annabelle, I don't know how long she's safe for. Pomfrey's pretty pissed about her taking the ring so I don't know how long 'til he figures out that Becca took it," Jay explained,

"So we don't have long left" Kelly thought out loud,

"We need a plan" Poppy spoke up,

"Then you have detention" Kiki smirked,

"Detention? St Trinians?" Kelly laughed; to her it was a joke. No one in St Trinians ever got a detention. Kate looked at Kelly like she was mad; it took her a moment to click on to the funny side.

"Can we access the cameras on Becca's hoodie?" Kate asked no one in particular,

"Good idea!" Kelly beamed; "I'll get the geeks onto it" Kelly turned around and hurried to find the geeks. Kate smiled at Kelly's complement,

"What do you know of your sister's plans?" Kate asked with a hint of danger in her voice. She hoped to un-nerve him,

"They're always made up as she goes along, don't worry about Becca I'm sure she's found a loop hole by now." Jay chose his words carefully and made sure he told the truth but not all of it. Jay was smart, just like his siblings; Kate had to think how to get information out of him. Thinking was the key,

"Of course!" Kate yelled, everyone looked at Kate gone out, "Becca's loop hole is the ring! As long as the ring is with us she can't get married. As long as we have the ring she's safe." Everyone's mouths formed o shapes as they suddenly understood what Kate had figured out. A panic stricken Andrea came running outside ranting about Becca and a cell, "Everyone to the dorms now!" Everyone became panicked and scared but not for themselves, for Becca. They ran inside and raced to the dorm to see what state their fearless leader was in.

"Polly status report," Kate barked at Polly,

"At this moment she's not in the cell, switching to hoodie cam now!" Polly frantically typed on her keyboard and clicked on her mouse, "Hoodie cam is a no go, her hoodie is currently hanging up and she's not wearing it." Polly said, disappointed,

"Can you get its previous recorded footage up?" Kate asked, she hoped Polly could, her reply was met by clicks of the mouse and hurried tapping from the keyboard. A gaggle of St Trinians including the Abbey Mount gang surrounded around the small laptop. There were too many people surrounded around the laptop so the geeks set up a screen for Polly to project it on.

"This footage is of her rescuing Kelly and everyone"

_"Kiki little help?" Kate asked over her earpiece, Kiki shook her head then remembered that they couldn't see her, __"Pick the lock with a hair grip?" Was Kiki's only suggestion, clearly this was her first time on a St Trinian mission, __"Becca, gotta hair grip?" Kate whispered to Becca who was rummaging in her pocket, __"Nope, besides a hair grip wouldn't work on these locks. You've been watching too many spy films," __"There's a window open upstairs. Kate it's on the first floor, climb the tree to your left and get in that way" Kiki instructed, Kate nodded and walked over to the tree, __"Or we could use my key..." Becca said as she pulled her key out, "There's no need to act like agent Jones you know guys" Becca said amused._

Kelly couldn't help but smile at Becca's little joke.

_"Ahem" Becca said, confidence filling her voice, "Kinsmen step aside"_

_"We can't do that Miss. Who are you?" One said, Becca turned to Kate,_

_"Oh em gee, he doesn't know who __I__ am. He is in __my__ fathers house and he doesn't know who __I__ am," Kate gasped, she seemed to get what Becca was doing, "I am Rebecca Bracken, Cedric Pomfrey's fiancée so I suggest you let me past or you'll have to answer to my future in-law, my future husband and my father"_

_"Of coarse Miss. Please forgive me" the Kinsmen said sounding nervous, he didn't like the sound of Piers, Cedric and Peter,_

_"You are forgiven Kinsmen now go guard my greenhouse and make sure no worms eat my prized turnips!" Becca ordered,_

_"Yes miss, right away." The two Kinsmen bowed to Becca and practically ran off towards the garden,_

_"How did you do that?" Drippy asked over the earpieces,_

_"Mindless muscle Drip, mindless muscle"_

"Since when did Becca have prized turnips?" Chelsea asked, everyone groaned at Chelsea's blondness. It was so like her to ask a stupid question like that,

"Can you skip the next bit of footage it's just us rescuing everyone" Kate told them. Polly nodded and fast forwarded the footage,

_"Cedric go tie Rebecca up in the cellar until we find the ring." Piers ordered. Cedric roughly took hold of Becca and dragged her back down to the cells. He led her in and closed the door. Cedric pushed Becca down into the only seat that occupied the room and started tying her up. He looped the rope around chair and around Becca; every now and then he pressed his fingers into Becca. Becca shut her eyes every time he did this; Cedric was clearly enjoying the act of binding her._

_"Now stay there!" He said spraying Becca with spit,_

_"Say don't spray it" Becca joked, Cedric growled at Becca,_

_"You are at my mercy so I suggest you shut it!"_

_"I am at no ones mercy, especially a jumped up daddy's boy such as yourself,"_

_"At least I don't get captured when I'm on a rescue mission."_

_"What if this was my plan though, Ceddy boy?" Becca smirked_

"So she does have a plan?" Drippy thought out loud, "I knew she would!" Everyone hushed Drippy up,

_Cedric left the room with a smile on his face, his bride was in his grasp. Becca was sat in the room smiling as she started to create the next part of her clever plan. Becca began humming a tune to herself, it sounded a lot like the St Trinian chant but it had a twist. _

_Hm do hm da dm de dum_

_She kept repeating it over and over again until she fell asleep._

"Hm do da dm de dum? What the hell is that?" Poppy asked the room full of St Trinians,

"Don't worry I got this" Kelly translated; everyone looked at Kelly, "that's what it means!" She said defensively. Polly skipped through the footage of Becca sleeping,,

_"Well, well, well look who's come back" Piers said in his mocking tone,_

_"Well I couldn't resist not seeing Cedric sex god or what?"_

Some of the younger students let a giggle slip out of them while some of the older students smirked,

_"Indeed," Piers sounded bord, Becca was soon going to try and fix that, "it only takes a silly little girl to walk into our grasp,"_

_"Silly? That's the only word you can find in your limited vocabulary to describe me? Foolish, mischievous, slightly idiotic, manic, insane, blonde, funny, smart oh and a tad gassy after a hot curry are words I'd use to describe me" Becca smirked,_

_"Married is one I would use now," Piers called for Cedric, Peter and three other people,_

_"Kinsman, why are you here and not guarding my prized turnips?" Becca joked; the Kinsman shot a deathly glare at Becca which made her smile even more,_

"What does she mean by blonde? She isn't even blonde!" Everyone in the room looked at Chelsea in disbelief before they laughed. Chelsea pouted in response to the their laughter,

_"Ah, a smile, it would seem you want this marriage" Peters smiled evilly, his smile reach from ear to ear,_

_"Why yes father it would __**seem**__ that way but in reality it __**isn't**__ that way, get ya facts right daddy"_

_"Kinsmen!" Piers barked, "Untie Rebecca and restrain her, Vicar!" The vicar came running in with a bible in his hands while Becca was being untied and restrained. Peter Bracken was expecting Becca to have a sadden look on her face and not a smug smile, Becca's smile made him feel uneasy._

_"Cedric please join hands with Rebecca," Becca knew what was going to happen and what wasn't that was why she was smirking. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness..."_

_"Skip to the vows before she makes a break for it!" Piers ordered impatiently, the vicar hurriedly skipped through pages of his bible,_

_"Mr Bracken do you have Rebecca's birth jewel? I do believe it is a tradition for you to give it to your daughters groom to symbolise you giving her to him"_

_"Yes I know what it symbolises!" Peter snapped, he began turning out his pockets then he remembered what happened to it. His face went pale until he saw what Becca was wearing, he tor it off Becca and handed it to Cedric,_

"That's gotta be a fake" James commented,

"Wow looks like Becca really does know what she's doin'!" Jay said astonished,

_"Where is the ring?" Piers screamed, "I thought you recovered it!"_

_"Up ya arse, second shelf to the right, past the jam jar, near the rusty nail and straight on 'til morning. When you've reached your pelvis turn right, then a left, right, left, right, left, right then straight on and it should be there!" Becca cheekily grinned; she knew she had done the right thing by giving the ring to Kate. Piers stormed over to Becca and grabbed the front of her Hoodie and held her in the air by it._

_"What have you done with the ring?" He spat in her face, Becca wiped the spit from her face with her free hand before she spoke,_

_"Sold it on EBay!" Piers grunted and launched Becca across the room where she collided with the wall and drifted into unconsciousness._

Everyone gasped as they watch Becca fall unconscious, anger began to spread through Kelly's veins. Every single girl in that room started planning revenge on Pomfrey for doing that to their friend, sister and leader. If Becca was going to be rescued they would all have to work together and get along. Being the dozy girl Chelsea was she began typing on a laptop,

"What are you doing Chelsea?" Lucy said impatiently

"Looking for the ring on EBay" She replied like it was an obvious thing to do. Once again everyone groaned at Chelsea,

"Face of a super model brain of a super noodle" Lucy reminded everyone,

"How we gonna save Beks den?" Taylor jumped in, changing the subject,

"I say we charge in, grab her and run!" Poppy suggested,

"We monitor Becca's status, let her do her foolish plan, then interfere when it fails." Kelly told everyone,

"Have abit of face in her Kel" Jay said, "Her foolish plans rescued you, protected the school from invasion, protected Abbey Mount, protected St T's, protected you from dad twice, planned loads of entrances, stopped Taylor and Andrea fighting and is currently fighting the Jones's curse"

"What curse?" Kate stepped in suspiciously, Jay's eyes want wide. Becca had told him what she had told James and he wasn't supposed to tell anyone,

"The curse of having people doubts her, she nicknamed it the Jones's curse." James improvised hoping everyone would buy it. He also hoped Kelly didn't hear it, if she did Becca would murder him. Thankfully Kelly didn't she was to busy thinking, just like Drippy was. Thinking about how they would bail Becca out this time.


	16. Rebecca Bracken

Becca awoke in a hospital bed. She frantically looked around and spotted her hoodie, something about it made her feel relieved but she couldn't figure it out. The room Becca was in was deadly silent, she knew something wasn't right about this room the trouble is she didn't know what.

At St Trinians everyone were discussing plans and ideas on how to rescue their friend. Polly and the geeks decided to leave Hoodie Cam up and started searching for maps of the Bracken house. They were trying to find out Becca's exact location in the house.

"Why don't we jus' break in 'nd grab 'er?" Bianca suggested for the tenth time,

"Who's going to get us in there, you and your chav army?" Zoe sneered,

"It rude girls, alrigh'. RUDE GIRLS!" Bianca yelled back,

"Chav!"

"Rude Girls!"

"Chav!"

"Rude Girls!"

"Chav!"

"Enough!" Kate yelled at them, there arguing was giving her a banging head ache, "Can you guys get along for Becca's sake?"

"Fine," Bianca grunted, "'ow we savin' Becca den?" As if on cue Becca's voice rang through out the room, everyone fell silent and spun around to the screen that Hoodie Cam was being shown on.

"_Where am I?"_ Becca asked again,

"_Ah, glad to see you've come around Rebecca. You gave us a nasty scare"_ Piers Pomfrey drawled,

"_Who are you?" _Becca asked again sounding confused,

"_Now, now don't play games with me you silly little bitch"_ Kelly waited for Becca's usual comeback 'woof, woof'

"_She has amnesia, her head injury coursed it."_

"_Oh I see, thank you Kinsman. Could you fetch Cedric for me? I do believe this could work to our advantage,"_ Annabelle imagined the deadly smirk that Piers could and probably would have plastered on his face, _"don't fret young Rebecca it appears you lost your memory, it was a nasty fall you had. Not your fault though, at least your alright now." _Piers' voice was deadly sweet and full of fake care,

"_What fall?"_

"_You tripped on something, fell over and bashed your head. Cedric's been __**ever**__ so worried about you,"_

"_Who's Cedric and who are you?" _Becca said, she was becoming distressed,

"_I, my dear, am the father of your fiancée. Soon to be your father in-law in fact!"_

A loud bang filled the room; all of a sudden everyone looked at Tania and Tara.

"What?" They asked innocently, "It wasn't us!"

"_Where is she father? Is she ok?"_ Cedric asked dramatically, "_Oh my lord! My love, are you ok?" _Poppy and the Totties gagged,

"_Who are you?"_ Becca asked again,

"_Rebecca, it's me Cedric, your fiancée remember?"_ Becca didn't answer, _"I don't if you can remember but do you know where the ring went?"_

"_The only thing I can remember is something about EBay, Jam jars and rusty nails. Was that before I passed out?"_

"_Yes my dear. But can you remember what happened to our wedding ring?"_

"_James, Baby, Agent, Abbey, Trinians and beach wedding"_

"Baby?" Everyone repeated, James sighed,

"She always calls me it."

"_It look's like those ghastly school girls have interfered with our plans yet again. I shall make sure everyone is prepared for the journey to St Trinians. As soon as Rebecca is well enough we shall go." _Polly shut Hoodie Cam, everyone had seen enough and knew Pomfreys plan. The same thing was thought by everyone who witnessed. The same emotion was felt by everyone in the room. The same fear crept into the minds of the not-so-innocent school girls. What they needed now was a plan. What they needed the most was Becca, but they couldn't have her. Normally she would have the solution to fix everything; normally she would be the hero. St Trinians needed a new hero to save its own hero. Maybe heroes, possibly heroines.

"Guys, I say we sort St Trinians protection out before anything else" Kiki suggested,

"What about Becca?" Kate asked, she knew Kiki was onto something,

"As long as the rings safe she's safe. The rings in this building now, in order to save Becca we save this place. By saving this place we save the ring"

"What do we do when she comes though?" Drippy questioned,

"Girls I have a plan," Kate claimed, everyone began crowding around her, "right this is what we'll do."

**1 Month Later**

It took Becca a month to recover and relearn everything. She didn't remember a lot about her life at St Trinians, Becca remember some things but others were still a blur. Piers had made sure to re-teach Becca things the AD1 way, not knowing any better Becca went along with it. AD1 had successfully changed Becca into something she wasn't. Even though Becca didn't remember her plan it was going smoothly, the ring was safe, her school was goon free, the Abbey Mounts were still protected and AD1 still thought Jay was working for them. Jay was constantly updating the girls on Becca's health, he was positive he saw a glint in Becca's eyes every time she saw him. He suspected that the amnesia was part of Becca's plan, after all Becca was a very good actor.

"Popcorn 2o'clock!" A first year hissed down the walky talky. She was on watch, waiting for AD1 to come and they did.

"Popcorn?" Drippy asked the girl in the watch tower,

"It's Pomfrey's code name" She replied with frustration,

"Thought his code name was Pompom?"

"No that's Becca's code name for him."

"Alright, get into position." Kate ordered stopping an argument before it began. She and Drippy got up from there seats on the roof. All around the school students and teachers were running around frantic, trying to get into the correct positions in time. This time there wouldn't be a fight, not straight away at least. Miss Fritton stood at the top of the staircase with her staff behind her ready to march down, everyone who was rescued were hiding in the grounds, the first years occupied the entrances and exits armed with paintballs, traps were set, weapons hidden and ready to fire, students in the main reception. All that was missing was AD1 with a clueless head girl.

"5,4,3,2" Bianca counted down in a whisper, "1" Pomfrey and his mindless muscle came marching through the doors, they knocked over objects as they came flooding in.

"Where's the ring?" Piers demanded, as if rehearsed Miss Fritton came gliding down the stairs,

"Nice to see you used the front doors this time," she smiled, "what are you ranting on about now?"

"You've taken the ring" he snarled,

"Are you still going on about that treasure and those silly rings?"

"Not that ring you empty headed woman. My family's wedding ring!"

"I don't know what you're babbling on about. Do you girls?" Miss Fritton asked innocently. The girls looked up at her with their 'innocent' faces and shook their head's no in unison, "I'm afraid my girlies know nothing of this ring, sure you haven't misplaced it?" Piers snarled in response, he was desperate for this wedding to go ahead.

"I am sure I haven't misplaced it, however," Piers pulled Becca in front of him, "I do have a student of yours" every inch of Becca was different. The usual smirk that occupied her face was replaced by a nervous smile. The sparkle in her eyes had gone. Her clothes had also been replaced; they had gone from jeans and a t-shirt to posh and up tight. The girl standing in front of Piers wasn't the same girl that had given so much while receiving so little.

"Well hello Becca, glad you've turned up at last," Miss Fritton beamed as if nothing had happened,

"It's Rebecca not Becca and to you it's Miss Bracken!" Becca growled, this was defiantly not Becca Jones Head Girl of St Trinians.

"Oh my god!" The Totties squealed while doing the normal hand movements,

"What are you wearing? Oh good lord, we have a fashion emergency!" Chelsea said being over dramatic. Everyone sighed and rolled there eyes, trust Chelsea to be thinking about fashion in a time like this.

"I am wearing a respective outfit unlike you. You dress like your queen of the sluts!" Becca joked, but it wasn't one of her normal light and happy jokes. This joke was dark and evil, something Becca was not.

"That's because she is!" Lucy called out; everyone shot death glares at her while Becca laughed to herself. As soon as Cedric and Piers looked at Becca with angry expressions she soon stopped,

"If you don't have our ring you won't mind us looking around, will you?" Piers, Cedric and Becca stepped forward and walked through the crowd, as soon as they disappeared from view a fight broke out.

Polly, Kelly, Taylor, Flash, Poppy, Annabelle and Andrea were sat in a hidden room. Not many people knew about this room, only head girls and headmistresses knew about it. The doorway to the room was concealed in a wardrobe, not just any wardrobe. It was the wardrobe in the head girl's room. Polly, Kelly, Taylor, Flash, Poppy, Annabelle and Andrea sat in the room with laptops. They were everyone's eyes and ears, each of them had earpieces and microphones. It pained Kelly to see her little sister the way she was, it pained everyone to see there leader change. To think that they would change her back kept them fighting for her.

"Ok James she's coming your way and she's alone." Annabelle told James as she saw Becca wondering around. She looked disorientated, like she had never stepped foot in the school in her life. As Becca walked pass the door to the head girl's room she stopped as if she was thinking. Her feet started moving again but they were moving towards the door, her hand raised and gripped the cold door handle. She turned it and swung it open the reveal James. Becca's eyes widened and her mouth twitched as she tried to speak. James looked at Becca's face, he looked into her eyes. The deadness in them was half gone and a sparkle was growing in it's place,

"Who are you?"Becca demanded,

"Don't you remember?" James asked her a little hurt that she didn't remember him,

"If I remembered you then I wouldn't have asked who you were. Now who are you?" She snapped

"I am James Antony Hackett, you are Rebecca Jones. My one and only love," James answered calmly,

"I am not Rebecca Jones. Being called a Jones is an insult to me and my father! All Joneses are traitors and fools, I am Rebecca Bracken!" Becca corrected. James heard muffled voices outside; he dragged Becca over to the wardrobe and pushed her in it just as Cedric stepped into the room.

"This is kidnap! Wait 'til my father hears about this!" Becca ranted, "And who are these commoners?"

"Becca stop acting we saw your eyes when you looked at James," Kelly told, she wasn't fully convinced that Becca still had amnesia,

"Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that? Learn some respect you filthy mongrel." Becca spat, her voice was full of anger and hatred something that scared Kelly.

"Your elder sister, it is you who should be respecting me!" Kelly yelled, Becca's mouth curved into an evil smile,

"Ah yes, the little bitch that abandoned and left father for dead, if it wasn't for Jason he would be dead. You are the one who has brought shame upon the family name!"

"Says the one who poisoned dad and stole his cash"

"I would never do such a thing, stealing is what street trash would do. If you haven't noticed I am of high class unlike some," Becca looked at Taylor,

"OI! I aint no street trash, we is mates ya no."

"Sorry I don't speak common, let me just get my urban dictionary out." Becca joked; yet again it wasn't one of her normal friendly jokes. Taylor marched over to Becca and raised her hand; the arrogant expression that occupied her face was gone to make way for fear.

Fear was something that Becca never showed. Fear was alien to Becca. Rebecca Bracken, however, always had her fear on show. Becca Jones was dead and reborn into Rebecca Bracken. It would take a miracle to get their leader back and miracles were something St Trinians did best.

* * *

_**I'm supposed to be updating for Taylo and Andriet butt an idea popped into me head and BAM I had to type, so shh don't tell anyone ;D**_

**__****_Now then guys and gals reveiw even if it's suggestions, critisim [if thats how you spell it] and stuff it still means alot to me. More reveiws faster updates, less reveiws more updates... For my other storys MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! [whatcha think to evil?]_**


	17. Fire Burning

Jay Jones was standing in his position, ready to do his part of the job. He was stood down the corridor which held the door to the head mistress's office. Just as they predicted Cedric and Piers were heading his way. Jay didn't know the real reason why but he did have his guesses, it would make sense to hide a ring in the head's office. Either way Jay was going to make sure he protected St Trinians and its students just like he was told to do.

"Jason, do you know where the silly little bitches have hid the ring?" Piers called to him,

"I'm afraid not sir but I am close to finding out," Jay took a deep breath, time to put his suggestion forward, "I was wondering, sir, if maybe Miss Bracken could stay here and develop a, umm, hatred for St Trinians?" Pier's face twisted into a dangerous smile, the sight of this smile could send a shiver down a vampires back,

"What an excellent idea! You my boy are smarter then your lousy father, well done. If your plan works out you could gain quiet alot!" Relief ran through Jay's veins as Piers agreed to his plan, what Jay had done and what Pomfrey thought he was doing were two different things. He wasn't planning on developing Becca's hate for St Trinians; he was planning on doing the opposite. Piers and Cedric said their goodbyes and walked back to the main entrance,

"Nice job Jay!" Poppy praised,

"Jay? His name is Jason!" Becca scoffed, "Jason they have kidnapped me! Can you believe it? They've kidnapped Cedric Pomfrey's fiancée; can you come tell these common folk that?"

"Don't worry Rebecca I shall have you out of there soon, at the moment I have a meeting with Mr Philips."

"Go get father!" Becca urged but it was no good. Jay wasn't going to go their father like Becca had asked; he was going to go get something to jog Becca's memory.

As the mini war ended and the AD1 goons left the boundaries of St Trinians, everyone began plotting. They had gotten there head girl back, even if she was acting weird, but that didn't mean the battle was over. The girls were planning on how to get there head girl back to her old, fearless, smirking, caring self. The trouble was they had no experience in amnesia; they couldn't go to a hospital or back to Abbey Mount so they were stuck in the mess they had jumped in. What St Trinians needed was a plan, what St Trinians needed was Becca. With their fearless leader in her current state, Kate remained in charge under the guidance of Kelly and Annabelle.

Many suggestions were heard as the Abbey Mounts and the St Trinians plotted. Some were good; others were bad and most were idiotic and plain stupid.

"Why don't we 'it 'er 'round da 'ead?" Bianca suggested, cracking her knuckles,

"Why don't we bury Bianca alive?" Zoe smiled,

"Or why don't we jog her memory with something or someone?" Kiki asked,

"How about we throw a celebratory rave?" A Flammable said,

"What if we un-teach her everything AD1 re-taught her and re-teach her things the St Trinian way?" Poppy said,

"I agree with Poppy." Kelly said, authority booming from her voice. Once Kelly agreed to rest soon followed and a plan of action was made. They were going to teach her the St Trinian way and hope to get her back to normal that way. To make sure there secrets stayed secret Kelly locked Becca in a place hidden by the forest. Not many people knew of this place, Becca knew of it. Kelly made sure everyday she had food and water, everyday they taught her about the anarchy and everyday she ignored it. One day Kelly came down to check on her only to find her missing, she searched the hut trying to find clues. She found one and took it back up to the school.

"It looks like a plan or summet," Drippy said as she looked at the crumpled piece of paper that Becca had left behind,

"It's a wedding invite you great Drip," Kiki corrected,

"Hey girls," Jay greeted as he came into a room full of St Trinians. He immediately approached Annabelle and wrapped his arms around her, "how would you like to be my date at Becca's wedding?"

"What church is it at?" Kate questioned, she was already plotting her plan,

"In the country somewhere, it's at a castle and its tomorrow at mid day. Cedric has had it medieval themed so if you're going you need to look like you're from that era." That was when an idea hit her. It was time to save Becca and bring her home for good. The time for planning was over and the time for action had just begun.

"Poppy, you and the Totties get outfits sorted, Drippy sort some transport out, Kiki get some blueprints and maps, Josie sort some flour and paint bombs out." They all got to work immediately. Everyone was eager to get their head girl back, in their eagerness they had forgotten about the state she was in. Kelly didn't, she remembered the way she was dressed, the way she spoke, the deadness in her eyes and the dark jokes. Kelly wasn't the type to give up when things got tough but she never fought a losing or lost cause, Becca was becoming just that. If there was a sign for Becca that could prove deep down she still had her St Trinian side, the cause wouldn't become lost.

"Oi Kel," Taylor greeted as she approached Kelly, "look wot I've found" Taylor flung a newspaper across the table.

"Wow, a footballer cheating on his wife." Kelly said as she looked at the main headline,

"No dumbass, look at dat." Taylor sighed as she pointed to a small column.

"Fire at Bracken house, full story on page 12" Kelly looked up at Taylor with a grin across her face, this could be the sign that she was looking for. Kelly summoned the girls over before she read part of the article out.

"_At 4pm, Tuesday afternoon, fire services were called to Bracken house on Mundey lane. The disgraced Sir Piers Pomfrey is said to have been staying there with his son Cedric Pomfrey and making last minute preparations for his son's wedding to Miss Rebecca Jones. Police have denied claims about arsonists starting the fire, 'The fire was accidently started in the kitchens where it spread through out the house,' Tim Bloom told reporters. Sources from inside the house have told us exclusive that Rebecca Jones was secretly happy about the burning of her wedding dress, 'When we where stood outside she was trying her hardest to control her happiness, at one point she was crying with joy which she disguised as great sadness.' Our sources suggest that this wedding was an arranged one in an attempt to clear Pomfreys family name. Rebecca Jones is only sixteen years of age, while Cedric Pomfrey is in his twenties. Sir Piers was revealed to be a sexist last summer by St Trinians School for young ladies; coincidently Rebecca Jones is the current head girl of St Trinians. Is this all a stunt to clear a family's name? Or is this true love? Only time will tell. Rebecca Jones we wish you luck, you might just need it!"_

_**One day earlier**_

Becca Jones was sat in her room smiling her normal smile. She had just gotten back from St Trinians and she was glad that things were alright in her absence. One thing that did bother Becca was the comment's she made while there. She didn't want to say the things she had said but it was necessary. Becca did after all have to convince Kelly she still had amnesia. She mentally kicked herself about the sparkle in her eyes as she saw James, Becca couldn't control it. Becca nearly ran straight into his arms then she remembered what had to be done. Deep down the head girl knew Kelly Jones would give up, she knew if she didn't give them a sign soon bad things would happen. Becca knew the perfect sign; it could be fun for her as well. It was even better when she was told that today she would be taught how to cook again. Becca Jones had made some friends in the kitchens, all of them wives to the AD1 kinsmen. Almost all of them had children; half of those children were girls. The mothers didn't want their daughters to end up like them; they wanted them to have freedom. Becca could give them that. When Becca was in the kitchens her plan started to unfold, she made sure nothing of value was going to be harmed. Lives and possessions included.

Becca casually pulled out a lighter and lit a tea towel up. In the room above the kitchens was where her wedding dress was hung up. Everyone in the kitchens ran out the house and yelled out about the fire. Becca and the daughters stood outside cheering and dancing.

"Somebody call 911, Daddy's house is burning to the ground oh. We gotta jump up and down, shake or booties all around as we watch it, oh-oh. Fire burning, fire burning in the kitchens; that lil tea towel, lil towel in the kitchens. Oh thank the St Trinians, for that lil, lil tea towel in the kitchens! We got that fire in the dance now make them sexists run around!" Becca sang, when Cedric appeared she went into snobby mode. She covered up her tears of laughter with tears of sadness. When Piers and Cedric were chatting to the other AD1 kinsmen Becca told the mothers to talk to the reporters. She even told them what to say, all that was left now was the wedding and Becca's improvised plan coming to an end.

* * *

_**Like the song? If you haven't guessed Becca was singing her version of Fire Burning by Sean Kingston. Sorry for the month without an update, I was kidnapped by the St Trinians and they forced me to write so you can thank them ;) Sadly though Becca's plans ending and that means the storys going to end :( **_

**_Butt how would you like Becca and Poppy to get back to Abbey Mount and try to get Becca expelled so she can win the bet she made with Taylor? The pranks included a re-decorated Matrons car and some fireworks, I think. Not got to that bit yet.  
_****_So then stay tuned because next chapters going to have a wedding, sword fights and locked up heros!_**

**_Weak? Limp? Lifeless? I've found an answer to all our prays! New reveiw-o-phobia curing formula, a free treatment! Simply press reveiw and type! It targets weak, limp, lifeless, stiff and dust on the keyboards. My keyboard fells stronger, full of life and replenished with a health shine. It's got it's mojo back, come on reveiwers lets say it. Because you're worth it. _**

**_[Sadly Cherly Cole was unavalible to say that D;!] (Love it no longer counts, say why you love it)_**


	18. Sisterly Love

The two Pomfrey idiots had fallen for her plan, they had done exactly what she had wanted them to do. Becca had played them well but her plans came at a cost. The goal was to protect the St Trinians from all harm, that's every head girls aim, the price of freedom was high and sacrifices had to be made. The youngest Jones knew all about sacrifices, she had made them often enough, however this sacrifice was going to be her biggest yet. As long as the school and the girls were safe, her sprite and personality would stay the same. She had told everyone that she had a plan to keep the Pomfrey at bay, the truth was she didn't have one. Rebecca Jones rarely made plans, improvisation was her way of life.

She stood still and looked at herself in the mirror, only sixteen years old and still an teenager. Her life had only just began yet she was so close to the end. Becca would have to keep her amnesia act up for the rest of her life, she would have to become mini Pomfrey's slave. The only thing the girl had to lose was her connections with St Trinians. The freedom of Rebecca Jones wasn't going to be taken as it had been taken the day she was born. Her father had her freedom in the palm of his hands until she was sent to boarding school, after that St Trinians claimed her freedom and as soon as her time at St Trinians had passed her inheritance would claim her non-existent freedom.

The head girl would walk down that aisle with her head held high and her school in her thoughts. This was the last and most important thing she could give to them, she would save them from the sexists. Becca smirked to herself, her Dad, Pomfrey and Cedric would be having heart attacks if they found out her plans.

"Rebecca!" Her father yelled as he walked p the stairs to her room,

"Yes father?"

"Hurry up, no-one likes a late bride! You'll drag the families name through the mud if you mess this up!"

"I highly doubt that," Becca mumbled, "I think me and Kel have already dragged your name through the mud." She smirked. Becca wasn't as foolish as the men that surrounded her, she knew for a fact that the girls of St Trinians had seen the signs she had given them. Becca knew that they were coming along in full force with hockey sticks punching the air. Today would be the day that AD1 wouldn't be forgetting for a long time.

A few hours away, in a peaceful rural area, a school was busily piling into cars and buses. These girls were full of confidence and ready to face the day, today they would get there leader back. Once they had her back they wouldn't be letting her go any time soon. All of the school was up, dressed and had ate breakfast. They would need all the energy they could get to complete to impossible task they had assigned themselves. One girl in there was more determined them the rest, she knew her sister may have had a plan. Being the older sister meant she had her doubts, Kelly knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. Kelly Jones wasn't the type of person to worry, even when her home was threatened to be close she didn't worry. The only Kelly had ever worried about was Becca Jones, she didn't worry about Jay Jones. Becca was always getting into trouble and Kelly always tried to stop it. Everyone at St Trinians knew of special bond Kelly and Becca had, they didn't dare interfere with it.

"Don't worry Kel, we'll get her back!" Andrea yelled, trying to reassure Kelly. Andrea sighed when Kelly simply nodded her head as a response, which had never been a good sign.

Kate, Poppy, Kiki, Drippy and Josie had managed to organise the St Trinians with little help from Kelly. The first years were piled onto the tatty school bus, the Ecos shoved into the Eco wagon, the emos into their hearses, the chavs and Rude Girls were sat ready in their 'borrowed' cars while the geeks were in the Totties' cars. Roxy had came to visit that day and offered to let the Flammables ride in her tour bus with her while Kate, Poppy and Josie where travelling with Kelly in her spy car and Kiki and Drippy in Flashes latest stolen car. By nine am they had set out and where travelling to the castle.

A few hours and a lot of bickering later they had arrived and hidden themselves away from sight. They had spilt everyone up into teams and positioned them on all roads leading to the castle. Car after car drove past them until a wedding car with a lot of security was driving towards them. Thinking it was Becca everyone jumped out and broke into the car only to find Cedric. He had them all captured and thrown into a building on the grounds; he was going to deal with them later. Almost all of the rescuers were caught. The only ones left where Kelly, Annabelle, Tania and Tara.

Kelly, Tania and Tara watched on as Cedric marched up the path and entered the castle's chapel, he looked over confident, the three St Trinians couldn't wait to wipe his smug expression off his face. After Cedric came Pomfrey and other guests, some of whom Kelly knew. They were the uptight half of her family, the half she hated with a passion, the last to arrive were her sister and her father. Becca stopped outside the large oak doors,

"Father, may I have a minute? I would like a moment to reflect on how things have improved since I left that vermin infested school." Becca asked in a voice that didn't belong to her,

"Don't be long." He replied with a grunt, as soon as his back was turned Becca did a mocking salute,

"I can hear you," She sighed, the twins had never been masters of stealth,

"I told you she would Tara!" Tania said, her voice full off annoyance

"I'm not the one that pushed me!" Tara replied.

"Thinking about coming out of the bush yet?" Becca said in her old relaxed, carefree tone. She missed the sound of pointless bickering; she missed her and Kelly's stupid fights. As soon as the twins came out the bush Becca could sense something. The air had changed and she had a strange feeling something was about to happen. She felt someone's presence behind her; she felt the cool breath tickle her neck. In one quick movement Becca's arms were forced behind her back as if she was being arrested, her attacker pushed her against the wall of the church. But Becca was quicker, with all her strength she freed her hands and reversed the position.

"Nice try Agent Jones," she whispered into the attacker's ear.

"You're supposed to be suffering from amnesia," Kelly grunted back, rolling her eyes Becca released Kelly from the wall,

"I'm supposed to be a lot of things but I'm not, build a bridge and get over it. Oh wait, you're a troll right?" Becca grinned, Kelly rolled her eyes, typical Becca behaviour. The older girl grabbed her sisters wrist and started pulling her away from the chapel, realising what was going on Becca snatched her wrist back, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here, the twins are going to go rescue everyone else"

"I'm not going back. If I go back the whole school will be endangered, it's me they want and it's me they'll get. I'm sorry Kelly, you must leave me her. I know it'll be hard but it's gotta be done, I'm sorry." Becca gave Kelly one last smile and turned around and walked back to towards the chapel.

* * *

**_Been awhile._**

**_Warm those fingers up on a cold winters night with a magical remedy called reviewing_**


	19. Grand Theft Skateboard?

A few miles from where Becca was about to get married, a young man was working in the local hairdressers. Today was going to be a busy day as the local boarding school had allowed it's pupils to go into the town and prepare for a dance. But for him that wouldn't be why his day would be busy. His day started off normal, he woke up, got dressed and ate some toast on the way to the small hairdressers. Once he arrived, he sat down and waited for a customer to offer tea to while they had there hair cut. While he waited he thought of his friend, the last time he had seen her was just over a month ago. How he wished he could see more of her. Then he picked up Wednesday's newspaper and glanced at the front page, the small paragraph of text caught his eye. The boy's mouth dropped and he pulled out his phone,

"Hello?" A voice answered, annoyance leaked out of every word,

"James it's Brad," He greeted,

"I gathered that, ever heard of caller ID?"

"Look we don't have time for this!" Brad urged, "Becca's getting married to that Pomfrey today!"

"I'm aware," James answered coldly,

"Why didn't you tell me? We need to stop this!"

"Becca knows what she's doing, it's her choice. If she wants to marry Cedric then who am I to stop her?" James answered bitterly,

"So you're just going to give up on her?"

"There's plenty of other girls in the world, there's nothing special about Becca." Brad grunted and hung up the phone in anger. He then flicked through the paper until he found the full story. A time, date and place of Becca's forced wedding was very clearly printed. Not caring about work, Brad grabbed his coat and ran out the shop without a second thought.

Brad knew that he only had an hour or so to get there. But today luck was on his side, the castle where Becca was to be wedded was only half an hour away. He instantly looked around the street for some sort of transport, at first he considered stealing a car. Then he saw an abandoned skateboard. Brad ran to it, jumped on and started to push along the ground as fast as he could. At least this way he could avoid traffic. The teenage boy had a lot to say but the trouble was wording it all.

He pelted along the street and expertly dodged through the crowds of people. He didn't give a damn what people thought of him, he just needed to get there.

* * *

For once in her life Kelly Jones didn't know what to do. She thought Becca would willing come back with her. Without her army of St Trinians behind her, Kelly wouldn't be able to charge in there. Charging in alone would do no good and Kelly knew that. The MI7 agent had sent her best first years to go break everyone out of the makeshift prison where they were being held, once they were free things would become somewhat easier.

_BANG!_

The explosion rang through the air and caused a flock of birds to become unsettled. They were free, that was the only conclusion she could think of. Then something collided with her. She feel to the ground and then looked up at the person who had run into her. The boy offered his hand to the fallen spy, Kelly didn't take it. She gracefully pulled herself off of the floor and dusted herself off,

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts," He smiled, "Bride or Grooms?" He asked her,

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked in confusion,

"The wedding, are you on the Brides side or the Grooms?" He polity repeated,

"Bride, sort of. You?"

"Brides," He grinned, "But I'm not here as a well wisher,"

"Neither am I,"

"You're crashing it as well?" The boy asked, a little shocked,

"Me and my school are. The Brides our head girl," Kelly said, she didn't mention the detail about the bride being her sister,

"Your schools St Trinians I'm guessing," He stated,

"How did you know that?"

"Becca speaks highly of you all and you're the reason why she gets herself into trouble," He laughed at the memories he had,

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners. My names Brad and you are?"

"Kelly Jones,"

"Becca's sister," he mused, "I'm sorry but I don't have time to tell you about all the schemes Becca's been involved in. I have a wedding to crash," He smiled mischievously. He lowered his skateboard down to floor and kicked off.

**In the chapel**

"If there is anyone present who knows why Cedric and Rebecca may not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The vicar recited, Becca began counting down in her head. When she reached one Brad came bursting through the doors on his skateboard.

"Not to late am I?" He grinned as he rolled up the aisle,

"I was expecting Kelly," Becca muttered,

"Sorry to be a kill joy but I object and I would still be objecting if James was stood there instead of this Pomfrey," Cedric's fingers began to twitch around the handle of his sword,

"Who are you?" Cedric growled,

"Your worse nightmare," Brad smirked, he then grabbed Bracken's sword. Cedric grabbed his own sword and they started fighting. Not wanting to miss out on the action, Becca grabbed one of the guests swords. As a fight began to break out the St Trinians appeared with their hockey sticks in hand.

* * *

**_Missed me? I've been kinda busy with my other storys but I'm back and we're like a chapter or two away from the end. Then we have a squel. There's a poll up on my profile about what to call the squel, I can't choose so you lot are gonna have to for me. So vote and if there's anything you want to see in the squel tell me, pm, review or email I'm not fussed. _****_Let's see if we can get to 15 reviews before the final, then this will become my most reviewed story. _**

**_Becca's glad he crashed her wedding, but she still wants the wedding gifts. Reviews count as wedding gifts... just saying_**


	20. Completed Plans

Chaos broke out in the chapel. Hockey sticks and swords clashed as each side fought for what they thought was right. A frightened vicar hid underneath his podium as the battle raged on.

"So Brad," Becca said as she fought with an AD1 member, "How you been?"

"Well," Said Brad as his sword clashed against Cedric's, "I've been kinda bored,"

"Ah, that's why you've started a fight at my wedding," Becca laughed,

"You know me, I like crashing weddings. It's my favourite pass time," Becca ducked as a sword came shooting towards her neck,

"You're such a trouble maker," Becca mocked,

"And you like it," Brad winked. He jumped up in the air as Cedric swiped his sword at Brad's feet,

"Now, now Brad. I wouldn't flirt with the bride who's wedding you've just crashed,"She laughed again,

"I've been thinking,"

"Don't hurt ya self," Becca smirked. Her attention was temporarily drawn away from her fight with the AD1 member and she was knocked to the ground. A sword came crashing down towards her face but the head girl reacted with her sword and blocked it, she then used her feet to trip the AD1 goon over. Becca then stood up tall and used the handle of her sword to knock him out, she then joined in the fight against Cedric,

"When does our little arrangement end?" Brad continued, Becca thought for a moment,

"Well I've got all the information and files I needed, so I'd say it ended about a minute ago," She grinned,

"Perfect," Brad grinned back.

All of the AD1 members had been defeated by the St Trinians. Only two still remained standing. Pomfrey and Pomfrey. "Grab the presents and retreat girls!" Becca yelled, she knew Pomfrey wouldn't try anything while he was outnumbered,

"You won't get away with this!" Piers yelled,

"I don't see why not, besides I have all the dirt I need on you and your family," The smug head girl smiled as she calmly walked out of the church.

_**A few hours later**_

Becca stood in front of her St Trinian army, her hand was holding Brad's tightly. "I suppose I have some explaining to do," She smiled, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Start at your amnesia," Poppy yelled from the crowd,

"No, start with why you've banned Jay and James from St Trinians!" Annabelle shouted,

"Start from the beginning," Kelly offered helpfully, Becca nodded at her sister and began to speak,

"To cut a long story short I was only with James to get information on him and his involvement with AD1 but I was already in a relationship with Brad. So I told him what I needed to do and he agreed to go along with it. I now have the correct information so my plan is complete,"

"Now I do believe that it is time for some celebrations," Brad interrupted, he kissed Becca on the cheek and ran down the corridors. The boy then returned with two other males holding guitars. They all plugged their instruments into some amplifiers and the first years brought out three microphones. The three boys started to play and sing,

"I'm so rushed off my feet, looking for Gorden Street. So much I need to say, I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day!" Becca laughed as the familiar song went on, she knew that Pomfrey would come back and she knew it would turn ugly. But most importantly Becca knew that now was the time for celebration.

* * *

**_I know it's abit of a rushed ending, trust me I'm not keen on it either, but I was getting writers block and if I had tried to make it longer this story would stay unfinished for another month or three. Now for some thank yous and a preview of the sequel._**

**_Thank you to:  
XXbestfriend1XX, Emerald Penguin, i luv odd socks, els2010, ILiveInTheTARDIS and Chelsea for reviewing  
agentcherub, chocolate fish, els2010, i luv odd socks, witchy girl 88 and XXbestfriend1XX for alerting  
Abdby23, cocopopsrule1, i luve odd socks, Izzyybub, Lozzien Lavender and NarniaHPandGleeLover for favouriting_**

**_And now time for the preview,_**

_Jones vs Jones vs Jones_

_"Stay with me," Kelly begged as she held her sister in her arms,_  
_"I'm sorry Kel, I can't," Rebecca Jones whispered as blood spilled from her chest,_  
_"Don't just give up!" Kelly yelled, "You need to stay, who else is going to annoy the hell out of me?" Becca's lips twisted into a weak smirk,_  
_"Don't fret, I have taught many other students how to annoy Kelly Jones," A sharp intake of breath then destroyed her smile, "I'm sorry,"_  
_"For what? If I had got here in time I could've shot them before they shot you," Tears began to form in Kelly's eyes as she thought about how she could have saved her only sister,_  
_"For not," Becca's eyes clamped shut in pain, "For not t-telling,"_  
_"Telling me what?" Kelly's said in panic,_  
_"That I needed h-help. Your h-help," Kelly could feel Becca growing limp,_  
_"Hold on!" She yelled,_  
_"Until the end, St Trinians," Becca whispered as her body fell limp._

**_That's going to be put on straight after this is posted because I've already written it. So go read the first chapter of that :]_**

**_Beccas still accepting reviews as wedding gifts so why not drop me a line in the form of a review?_**


End file.
